


Not Quite a Fairytale

by Reila_Flowers



Category: Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter (Band), Kamijo (Musician) RPF, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away there lived a perfect little family; Father, mother and child. But this is not that story.Longing for wealth and prestige, Hizaki hoped to be chosen by the handsome prince but how can such a romance be possible? After all, it was entirely immoral for a beta like him to be with an alpha like the prince but that didn't stop his mind from daydreaming of a life that could have been.
Relationships: Hizaki/Kamijo (Versailles)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Cinderella Fantasy Part 1

_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away there lived a perfect little family; Father, mother and child. All was happy and good, for the father was as clever as he was kind and the mother as generous as she was pretty. Their child wanted for nothing, doted by their parents as they were, and would one day to grow up as kind as their father and generous like their mother. Life was good, until it wasn’t. Tragedy struck the family, taking first the mother and then the father until the child remained only with their wicked step-mother and her equally wicked children. A life of luxury became that of hard work but the child never stopped smiling, for the child had a dream that no amount of hardship could ever take away._

“Hizaki! Stop daydreaming and prepare the potatoes! Have you forgotten that The Prince and his party are dining here tonight?” Hizaki’s boss snapped at the daydreaming man. As it was, Hizaki very much hadn’t forgotten about the prince’s visit. Quite the opposite, it was all he could think about.

“But I’m the host!” Hizaki protested, “I greet the guests and…”

“Peel the potatoes!” His boss ordered. With a sigh Hizaki did as he was told, the restaurant owner had always been a slave driver but he owed the man everything. The man had taken him in and given him a job when he was sure his only other option was the streets, so as hard as things could be, he also knew they could be a lot worse.

He found the potatoes in the kitchen, a massive crate of them that would take him hours to peel alone. He didn’t want to be here, the kitchens were the worse part of the job and it was all thanks to the head chef, another man taken in by the restaurant owner with an attitude like one chosen by the gods themselves. It didn’t help that he was always the owner’s favourite worker.

“Don’t touch them!” The head chef screamed at Hizaki. “You always peel off too much skin!”

“Sakarai told me to help in the kitchens until the restaurant opens.” Hizaki explained, determined not to miss his chance to welcome in the prince and his party by working in the kitchen for far too long.

“We don’t need your help.” The head chef declared, though by the looks of the two other men working in the kitchen they clearly disagreed. “But I suppose if Sakurai insists you work in here you could start by clearing up the spilt soup over there. Yuuto is as bad for day dreaming as you!”

“Nobody is as bad as Hizaki, not even me!” Yuuto chimed in. The other kitchen staff laughed at Hizaki’s expense but the blonde paid them no mind. He was used to their teasing and it no longer brought him down. He didn’t even mind cleaning up after them, for it gave him plenty of chance to ponder over which prince would be visiting the restaurant tonight. Surely not Prince Souji, he was the high prince and wouldn’t lower his standards to such a restaurant as this. They were a high-class establishment, but only in the minds of those who lived in the small town. Perhaps one of Souji’s children then? Souta was quite handsome but he had heard he was also cruel, Keiji then? He was pretty enough and as Souji’s youngest son perhaps the most likely to come here?

“Look, he’s drifted into his dreams again, The head chef mocked Hizaki. “You do know that no prince is going to come here and sweep you off your feet, right? You’re a beta dog like the rest of us! You need to learn to keep your head down and work hard! That’s the only life we’ve got, but we can make it special enough.”

“Can you imagine an alpha prince even needing to use a beta like him?” Yuuto asked. “I know there’s an omega shortage, but it’s because alpha’s like the royals take them all for themselves!”

“Yuuto don’t!” The head chef exclaimed. “That’s disgusting. Can you imagine a beta wanting to do those unnatural things with their body?”

“I don’t actually want to.” Yuuto admitted, continuing his mocking conversation with the chef as Hizaki did his best to not hear what they were saying. It was true that since the great plague that wiped out all women, men like himself weren’t supposed to lust after anyone. The alpha’s liked men and previously genetically engineered omega’s, pleased them. It was the omega who gave birth now, living luxurious lives for their contribution to what had once been humanity. Hizaki knew his place, he had learnt it over and over again at school, but he couldn’t help longing for an omega’s life. What was sacrificing his dignity and pride when the prize was living in luxury beyond anything he could imagine? It was true, the prince would have a harem of omega’s and not even pass him a second glance, but a beta could dream.

“You greet the party and escort them to the back function room,” The restaurant owner ordered firmly, “Then I need you back here to greet the guests for the main room. You are not a waiter, you’re the host, understand? You do your job and nothing else.”

“Then why have me in the kitchens earlier?” Hizaki protested, but he obediently straightened his suit and stood behind his podium to look over the seating chart. The royal party would arrive first and leave last but it was another guest that caught his attention. Masashi was coming tonight? As the mayor shouldn’t he be with the royal guests? Yet there he was, booked in for his favourite table where he always sat. The royals had rejected even the mayor in their company, there really was no hope for himself.

He’d always know that no prince would care for him, they had their omega’s and luxury palaces full of staff and what did he have to offer any of them? Just another man of the town, no different than any other. His life was that of work until retirement, with no means to raise a family or elevate his station. Just a beta, nothing special about him at all but a man could still dream.

He heard the royal party approach long before he saw the prince, a group of excited men all dressed far grander than any clothes he had ever seen in his life. He greeted them with a smile, leading the first small group to the back room before finding two more guests waiting for him. Lost in his work, he almost missed the prince enter, for he wasn’t one of the familiar faces from the news feeds. He wore the royal seal though and had the same blond hair and blue eyes, blue eyes that were now watching him. Admiring him? No, just waiting for a table, Hizaki corrected his wayward thoughts.

“Your Highness,” He greeted the prince with a formal bow. His heart was racing now, so close to royalty. How he longed to be a prince, to have admirers and riches beyond his wildest dreams. “Can I see you to your table?”

“Yes please.” The prince answered, sounding like his mind wasn’t quite on the moment. He was distracted, barely paying attention as he was led to the other room. Then, just like that, Hizaki’s brief encounter with the prince was over. Was that as close to royalty as he would ever be? How he wished the prince had said more than just the few polite words. A joke, a comment, anything to give a hint of personality. All he had now to judge the prince was that he was polite, which Hizaki assumed meant he was also kind. His mind began to wander but he was brought back to reality to the owner giving him a rare compliment for keeping his head. If only the owner knew what he was feeling inside, his emotions were in turmoil. Perhaps then it was lucky that the mayor was the next guest to arrive, around Masashi he knew he had a little freedom to show how he was truly feeling.

“Hey Masashi,” Hizaki greeted the mayor and his small group of friends. “We saved your usual table for you.”

“And should I want another?” Masashi asked, just like he always did. Playing along Hizaki offered him several tables before Masashi selected the table that he always wanted. He helped the mayor and his friends to their seats, offering them menus and a promise that a waiter would be with them soon. “Who’s using the back room?”

“It’s a secret,” Hizaki answered with a grin, he leant closer to Masashi so he could whisper into his ear. “A royal secret.”

“Kamijo?” Masashi answered, giving the backroom an envious look. “I’m to meet with him tomorrow.”

“The perks of being a mayor,” Hizaki answered. “He seems nice enough.”

“You’d say that about any alpha,” Masashi replied. It was true he was attracted to alpha’s or more precisely, the prestige that being an alpha brought with it. “But I suppose I don’t mind.”

“Of course you don’t mind.” Hizaki agreed, feeling a cold metal key slipped into his hand. “You do enjoy being admired.”

“I enjoy making change in this town.” Masashi corrected. Knowing his place, as close as he was to Masashi the other outranked him, Hizaki politely excused himself and returned to seat the next guests. It was a busy night, made busier with the royal party in the back room, but busy nights were the ones that he enjoyed the most.

It hurt, it always did, but he could trick himself into believing the pain was just pleasure. He could pretend he enjoyed it, some nights so well he even fooled himself. He gasped and moaned for Masashi as the mayor pounded into him, never gentle but Hizaki had never asked him to be. He didn’t hate this. The affection was quite nice and the money made it all worthwhile. He could never be a prince, never be in a position of power and he certainly could never be a pampered omega but with enough money he could at least elevate his social position just a little.

Behind him Masashi let out a moan as he came, pulling out and going to dispose of the condom. He ached inside but it wasn’t so bad, other men had been worse which was why he had become selective over who he would allow inside. It was illegal what they were doing but the alpha’s with no chance of finding their omega would keep this secret and he would never tell. The super-rich and their harems of omegas benefitted him in a way, for the more omegas they kept the more alphas he could choose from.

“You were great as always.” Masashi reassured Hizaki, handing over an envelope of cash. Hizaki didn’t even bother counting it, he knew Masashi always paid in full.

“I swear you’re getting bigger.” Hizaki answered, his eyes on the still hard erection Masashi held. The tip had grown into a ball, meant to lock into an omega but incredibly painful for a beta if the alpha didn’t pull out in time.

“You’re just saying that,” Masashi replied, getting back onto the bed and pulling Hizaki into his arms. He was affectionate after sex, wanting to hold onto him for hours should Hizaki allow it. The hugs had once cost extra but now Hizaki accepted the affection for what it was. “You should open the envelope.”

“Why? Are you short changing me?” Hizaki teased, opening the envelope and finding a photo alongside the money. He pulled out the picture, recognising the prince from the restaurant and staring at it in surprise. This was how Masashi introduced him to potential clients.

“One of the royal party approached me, on behalf of the prince,” Masashi explained. “I still haven’t met this Kamijo, but the man who gave this to me reassured me he would do no harm. It’s your choice.”

“We both know I can’t turn down this prince,” Hizaki answered. Either Masashi would be in trouble for not passing on the message, or himself for refusing to go. “He didn’t seem cruel, he was perfectly polite when I greeted him.”

“Uh huh,” Masashi said, giving Hizaki a knowing smile. “You like him because he’s a prince, don’t you?”

“I do not!” Hizaki protested, but Masashi knew him too well. “Well perhaps a little.”

“You can’t be a prince, so you want to fuck one.” Masashi added. “Very well, your wish is my command. He’s very particular you know. There’s a list of things you must do before you even meet him.”

“Is there?” Hizaki asked. “Such as?”

“You’ve to shave every last hair on your body, pluck your eyebrows until they’re thin, wear your hair in long waves,” Masashi listed, “You’re to wear make-up and a ballgown with heels. He wants you to wear a perfume that smells sweet, or failing that like flowers.”

“How am I meant to do all that?” Hizaki protested. The dress would most likely cost more than he made in a month, he had no idea how to put on make-up or walk in heels and perfume would be close to impossible for him to obtain.

“You’ll find a way.” Masashi answered, laughing at Hizaki’s expression. “Relax, he’s provided the clothes and transport, I’ll figure out the rest.”

“Why are you doing all this for me?” Hizaki asked. Whilst Masashi had found him clients, the mayor didn’t like to share him so he rarely helped.

“Help with the next elections mainly,” Masashi answered. “Kamijo’s people are going to offer financial support, that’s why I’m meeting with the prince tomorrow. They say they like what I’m doing here and want to help me stay in power.”

“Isn’t that a little shady?” Hizaki asked.

“Not really, it’s just financial support. In the end the people will vote how they will.” Masashi answered. He was an honest man so Hizaki accepted his word. He didn’t care much for politics, voting Masashi simply out of loyalty with no real idea for what he stood for.

“How do you plan to help me anyway?” Hizaki asked. “Isn’t it secret that we even meet?”

“Well as it happens, the extra guests at the town hall tomorrow are going to require extra work and guess whose name happens to be on the temporary staff list?” Masashi explained. “When your inside, tell them you’re reporting to a man named Yuki. He’s my assistant and will take you upstairs where you can wait for me. From there, leave everything to me.”

“It’s all planned out already!” Hizaki said, growing suspicious. “How long has this been planned for?”

“Well originally I was going to bring you to myself for other reasons.” Masashi explained, needing to say no more. Hizaki already understood what he had planned but admittedly didn’t care that it was going to be cancelled in favour of the prince. He was going to be with the prince! Truly he’d do anything for the night that Masashi had just handed to him with no strings attached. For once it was Hizaki who initiated a kiss with the mayor, but in his mind it wasn’t the dark haired alpha’s lips against his but rather a handsome blonde. He could hardly wait!

_The teenager stared at the stranger with wide eyes, a fairy godmother? How had they not known that they had one? Where had this godmother been all their life? The teenager watched in delight as the fairy turned their tired and old dress into a fine ball gown, giving a twirl as the soft fabric brushed against their legs. A tiara appeared on the teenager’s head. Truly they were now fit for the royal ball but the fairy wasn’t done. A pumpkin became a coach, mice into horses and a goose into the driver. Upon their feet appeared a pair of glass slippers, comfortable and soft despite the material that they had been made from._

_“You shall go to the ball,” The fairy godmother declared and the child smiled even more. “There’s just one thing you must remember; You must be home by midnight, as at the twelve strike of the twelve hour all my spells will be undone.”_

_“That’s fine!” The teenager declared happily, their mind entirely on the ball to come. Perhaps even they could dance with the prince! How amazing would that be? The teenager could hardly wait!_


	2. Cinderella Fantasy Part 2

_The teenager had been the centre of attention from the moment they had entered the ballroom. All eyes on them as they danced with the prince for hours on end. The teenager had never been so happy, stunned that the prince’s gaze didn’t once turn to another. As they danced the clock began to strike the twelve hour. With a gasp the teenager gathered up their dress and ran for the doors, leaving just a glass slipper behind._

Hizaki could hardly recognise his own reflection in the mirror as the staff moved away. He looked like the princesses of old, the beautiful women he saw in the oldest of books. His make-up was perfect, his hair style was more art than fashion and the dress! The dress was beyond anything he had ever dreamed off, the fabric soft and light in a dazzling shade of red. This was the clothes of a prince, no not quite, these were the clothes of a spoilt omega.

“A car will pick you up at twelve,” Yuki informed Hizaki as the staff left. He was the only one who knew the true purpose of Hizaki’s outfit, whatever lie the staff had been told had kept them from asking questions. “I’ll wait with you, if you like?”

“Just to make sure it’s the right car.” Hizaki decided. He wanted to question Yuki’s involvement but the other man was all business.

“It should be a ten minute drive to the hotel where Kamijo is staying. You’re to go to room 47 and knock once and then twice more. The prince will let you in and from there you can… well honestly I don’t want to even discuss that.”

“You don’t approve.” Hizaki realised. Of course Yuki didn’t, most betas rejected the very thought of what he did. If Yuki approved of this kind of thing, then it was unlikely Masashi would have ever searched him out.

“It’s illegal for a start,” Yuki answered. “But no, I wouldn’t approve even if it was but I do understand why. The elites keep the money and omegas to themselves, the rest of us just have to deal. The royal family are the worst. They say the emperor has fifty omegas all to himself! What does he even do with them all?”

“I learnt in school that for every four betas born, an omega had a fifty percent chance of giving birth to an omega or alpha.” Hizaki agreed. “They’re supposed to be balanced.”

“They’re supposed to bond,” Yuki corrected. “A bonded alpha and omega should never want to part. I don’t know what magic this is, some claim technology but I don’t see how. It doesn’t matter through. If the royals steal all the omegas, what chance do men like Masashi have?”

“I don’t think Prince Kamijo has an omega,” Hizaki found himself defending him. “Why would he want me if he did?”

“He’ll be unbonded,” Yuki answered. “Or some kind of pervert. Be careful, you don’t know what he wants to do to you.”

“An alpha isn’t a pervert for wanting a beta you know.” Hizaki said firmly. Shaking his head Yuki led him towards the back door, behind them the clock began to strike midnight. It had been a long day already but it wasn’t going to end any time soon. As described a car waited for him and he got in happily. He was going to be with the prince! Yuki’s concerns had already been forgotten, all he cared about was how Kamijo would react to him in this dress.

He knocked once, twice and then waited for only a few seconds before he was allowed into the hotel room. It wasn’t the fancy suite he expected but it was still a nice hotel, far nicer than the ones Masashi had taken him too. As the prince locked the door behind him, he noticed that he was wearing a simple white v-neck top with black trousers. Far from the fancy clothes he’d worn at the restaurant but somehow even more grand. It was the way Kamijo wore them, Hizaki decided. Now he wasn’t dressed as a prince, it was more apparent that he was.

“I know you?” Kamijo said, giving Hizaki an appreciative look. “You’re the host from the restaurant?”

“That’s right.” Hizaki agreed, pleased he had been remembered.

“I’m surprised you work such a job,” Kamijo commented. “I always thought men like you were just about nights like this.”

“This way I choose who I agree to go with.” Hizaki answered, accepting the envelope surprised by how thick it was. Kamijo was paying him well, though they had never agreed a price.

“You can leave it on the desk,” Kamijo ordered. “I promise I won’t tamper with it after you count it. Do you want a drink?”

“Sure,” Hizaki said, giving Kamijo his drink order. If Kamijo was surprised he’d asked for alcohol he didn’t show it. Having permission from the prince to count the money he did just that, even more surprised now by how much was in the envelope. “Is this right?”

“I have particular tastes,” Kamijo answered, handing Hizaki his glass of wine and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Nothing you should object to but they are time consuming. First, I want you to draw me. It doesn’t matter if it’s good.”

“You want me to draw you?” Hizaki repeated, finally noticing the drawing pad on the desk. It was a strange request but he sat down anyway and began to draw. As the pencil moved over the paper the prince began to ask him questions about his job, his life, the things he liked. It was peaceful here in the prince’s presence and the more they talked, the more things they realised that they had in common. “Did someone you know use to draw you?”

“Someone very close, who’s not with me anymore,” Kamijo confessed. “I miss him, his calm expression when he draws me, the focus he has when he draws something not so familiar. I’m not trying to replace him, it’s just that sometimes I feel these are the only times I can relax.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Hizaki answered. Kamijo was talking about an omega, it was clear by the affection in his eyes. Was that why he had no one despite being royalty? He was just a physical release, Kamijo’s heart had been both taken and broken.

“He played guitar too,” Kamijo continued. “He was so good at it but he always denied that he was. I’m sorry, I’m lost in the past when I should be spending time with you.”

“Do you open up so easily with everyone?” Hizaki teased. Placing the drawing pad down. His picture didn’t give the prince any justice but it was the best he could do.

“No, quite the opposite,” Kamijo admitted. “But there’s something about you that makes it easy. I know I wasn’t the one who choose you to come here, I left that to my staff, but they choose well on my behalf. Come, join me on the bed.”

Quietly Hizaki did just that, surprised when Kamijo simply held him in his arms as they lay together. He could smell the other’s scent, feel his warmth and the strong muscles the other hid beneath his clothes. Taking a guess that Kamijo wanted affection, he gently ran his hand down Kamijo’s arm. He was here for the other’s pleasure, not to draw bad art, so he placed his lips on Kamijo’s and gave him a tender kiss. The prince responded eagerly, pulling Hizaki on top of himself as they embraced. There was something different about the way he kissed, though Hizaki wasn’t sure quite what. All he knew was that he was enjoying this affection more than he thought he would.

He wanted this man inside him! Hizaki suddenly realised in shock. This wasn’t about being paid or pleasing another, it wasn’t about the money, he wanted Kamijo. He’d never felt this way before and the very idea scared him but still he kissed Kamijo, moving his mouth onto the other’s neck and kissing him there as well. The scent that filled his nose felt comforting, like sinking into a warm bath when your muscles ached in pain, or wrapping up warm in bed on a cold winter’s night. He hadn’t realised that he was missing this in his life until he had found it. He felt a burning on his lower back and pulled away in surprise. This too was unfamiliar, not painful but so very hot.

“Is something wrong?” Kamijo asked.

“My back,” Hizaki explained. “It burns. Perhaps I’m allergic to something in this fabric? I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just get that dress off.” Kamijo decided, helping Hizaki with the complicated fastenings and lifting the fabric over the other’s head. Left in just the lingerie Kamijo had wanted him to wear, Hizaki lay face down on the bed so the other could inspect the damage. “Impossible! This can’t be!”

“What is?” Hizaki asked, removing himself from the bed to awkwardly look at his back in the mirror. He stopped when he saw it, a golden branding that caught the light like metal. Horrified he stared at the rose, knowing what it was but unable to find the words. “I’m a beta, this is impossible.”

“I’m already bonded.” Kamijo agreed, but the proof was right there, he had branded Hizaki. “There should only be one omega. To bond with a beta? How?”

“I have no idea!” Hizaki exclaimed. He was scared now, what would this mean for him? Should he run? The thought of the cash in the envelope kept him in his place. That was right, he was here for a single purpose and he wouldn’t let this incident cloud his mind. He approached Kamijo, pushing him firmly on the bed as he straddled the other. He would earn his money and then go! Such was his job as one of the town’s beta whores.

Kamijo didn’t stop him undressing him, perhaps his mind was on another place? He was just an alpha, another client and not special at all. With that in mind, Hizaki began to kiss the other, pleased when long fingers began to stretch his ass ready to be taken. An omega would be wet and ready from lust alone, but he was a beta and needed this. He was a beta and couldn’t be bonded, this branding was something else. Nothing to worry about at all, the painless burning was already gone.

As he took Kamijo inside himself he was surprised when the pain just dissolved, as if his body recognised that Kamijo wasn’t an intrusion. Yuki had referred to bonding like this as a form of magic and perhaps it was. Hizaki had never truly enjoyed being with a man before, not like this anyway. He could hardly contain his moans as he rode the other and beneath him Kamijo was experiencing ecstasy he had never seen before. This wasn’t like the other times at all but he tried to ignore that fact and act like he was just doing his job.

To his horror Kamijo came and locked inside him. It shouldn’t be possible, had he become an omega by default? No, he was able to slide off the other without trouble. Something was different about his body now but he didn’t want to think about it.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” He found himself apologising, grabbing a hotel gown and the envelope of money as he ran for the door. Kamijo didn’t stop him and he was soon on the cold streets looking for a taxi to take him home. He no longer wanted a prince, he no longer wanted to be with an alpha at all. He just wanted to be normal after all.

He went to work the next day as if nothing had happened. Smiling and greeting guests as he led them to their tables. He half expected the prince to come looking for him, but the other never did. The day was as normal as it ever way and he accepted the owner’s harsh words without emotion. Today he didn’t daydream, he didn’t think about anything but the job at hand and when he went home, he simply followed his usual routine before he went to bed.

Days passed in this fashion until towards the end of the week he was requested to join Masashi in his room. For once he wanted to object but he went anyway, silently undressing as he showed Masashi the golden rose.

“What is this?” Masashi asked, tracing the flower. “Some kind of new tattoo?”

“It’s the prince’s mark. I’ve bonded with him. I don’t know how!” Hizaki exclaimed. Masashi began to laugh, they both knew what Hizaki was saying was impossible and yet the evidence was right there.

“Seriously, you’ve bonded with the prince?” Masashi asked. “Why aren’t you preparing for the palace? He’s leaving town tomorrow, isn’t he?”

“He doesn’t want me,” Hizaki declared. “He had an omega and only wanted me to mimic his actions. I don’t know why I’ve bonded, what any of this means. What I do know is he knows where I work and never once tried to contact me.”

“I’m sorry Hizaki,” Masashi said as he held the other. “I don’t know what he’s thinking but I know only a fool would turn away a man like you. If I had bonded with you, it would have made me feel like the luckiest man of all.”

“How can I continue doing this?” Hizaki asked. “No alpha will want a bonded beta! Except you?”

“I’ll keep hiring you,” Masashi promised. “But it does seem that this is going to be harder for you. I think we need to keep this secret.”

“So do I.” Hizaki replied. Sleeping with the prince was supposed to have made his life better, but it seemed that it had made it worse. He was going to be poorer now, his hopes of an easier life gone but at least he still had Masashi. The mayor had never let him down.

As always, he undressed and buried his face in his hands. As always, it hurt when Masashi entered him and began to thrust. As always he acted like he was enjoying this but this time he silently cried. This had been so good with Kamijo! Why had the prince not tried to find him? Was the idea of being bonded with a beta really so abhorrent? His sobs sounded like moans and so he tried to stay calm. Who cared about the prince, he had a mayor to please and so despite the pain and heartbreak he began to push back against every forward thrust as if this was everything he had ever desired. It wasn’t pain, it was just pressure. Those weren’t sobs, they were moans of bliss. He was good at playing pretend, good at pleasing another over himself. When Masashi came, he fell against the sheets and composed himself as best as he could. When the mayor returned from cleaning up, he was all jokes and smiles, happy to lie in the bed and talk to the other about anything at all. He was a free man, he could do as he pleased and maybe, just maybe, he’d find a way to become rich after all.

_When the step-sisters returned home with their mother, they weren’t happy at all. They couldn’t believe that the prince had been swept away by some stranger all night. It was they who were supposed to marry the prince! Who was this stranger who had attended the ball and why had they come? As the step-sisters shared their misery, their mother gave the teenager a suspicious look. There was something different about the teenager but what it was the step-mother couldn’t quite figure out. Could it be possible that the teenager had been the star of the ball? No, that was impossible. The teenager had been home the entire time without any means to attend. It was impossible that the prince would like the teenager anyway. Such an unkempt common child, not like step-mother’s refined daughters at all. No, only a fool would think the teenager was the one the prince had danced with, of that, the step-mother was certain._


	3. Cinderella Fantasy Part 3

_The prince tenderly held the shoe that belonged to his lost dance partner, wondering if he would ever see the other again. He’d ordered his men to find the teenager and many a citizen had tried it but not one was the right fit. Perhaps the teenager didn’t even belong to this land? His men were beginning to think him quite mad and perhaps he was. Why else would he hold so much hope in an item of clothing?_

Hizaki opened the box carefully, recognising the outfit that lay in the tissue paper as the one he had worn that night with Kamijo. It’d been delivered to the restaurant but he had been able to hide it from the owner and kitchen staff until it was time to go home. They’d ask questions in the morning, scold him for having deliveries, but he didn’t care. Kamijo’s message to him was clear, the prince hadn’t abandoned him after all.

He picked up the envelope and opened it carefully, finding only a time and place on the card inside. How was he supposed to get to the palace? It was expensive to travel by train and he doubted the guards would let him inside. Wondering if perhaps there would be more, he pulled out the dress and other garments until he found the shoes at the bottom. Inside was another card in the same handwriting as the first, an offer to be picked up by car.

He’d be a fool to go, Hizaki decided as he ran his fingers over the soft material of the dress. The prince had bonded with him, but there was no future for them. He was a plaything, an expensive toy and he couldn’t say for sure he’d even return if he did go. The royal family could be cruel, perhaps Kamijo meant to end their bond by ending him? It was a dark thought but Hizaki had learnt to be courteous.

Even so, the next day he put on the outfit and got into the car that pulled up outside his home. The driver was hidden behind a screen, he had complete privacy but all he could do was watch the view out of the window. He had never left his home before, had never realised how beautiful these fields and mountains could be. Perhaps, just maybe, the prince would actually want to keep him in his life. It was a daydream, just like all the others, but he had once daydreamed that he would be chosen by a prince and just look at him now!

It was mid-afternoon when the car pulled through the palace gates, the door opened as he was escorted inside. If anyone wondered why he was dressed this way, they didn’t comment. Perhaps Kamijo had brought many a man into the palace in such a fashion?

There was a grand staircase as they entered the palace but he was escorted to a lift instead where he ascended up four floors before the golden doors opened into a grand hallway. Here he was directed towards the back of the palace, where he was left on an open balcony to wait for the prince. Stunned Hizaki sat staring at the sprawling gardens wondering how it could be that anyone lived like this. So much wealth, more than even he imagined. It rubbed in just how poor those like him were, reminded him that he didn’t belong here. He was nothing special, at best he was an ordinary boy and at worst he was a criminal who sold his body to his superiors.

“You came,” Kamijo said, in a tone that suggested that even he had wondered that Hizaki might not. “I’m sorry it took so long to invite you. I have to admit, what happened between us took some time to come to terms with.”

“Well that we have in common.” Hizaki answered, standing to bow before re-taking the offered seat. Before they could say anymore, servants appeared with tea and a selection of cakes and other desserts. A feast beyond anything Hizaki could imagine, surely too much for two.

“Help yourself.” Kamijo ordered, as Hizaki stared in wonder at a cake decorated with strawberries. He took a piece on the fine china and accepted the offered cake fork. It was as delicious as it looked, light and fluffy, sweet without being overbearing. “He liked that cake too, though it wasn’t his favourite.”

“Your omega?” Hizaki guessed. “Is he the reason why you took so long to accept this?”

“Yes,” Kamijo said simply. For a moment it seemed that was all he was going to say, but the prince seemed determined to share. “My bonded omega, he’s not dead like you suspect. He was taken from me. I don’t know where he is, if he’s well, there’s nothing I can do but pray for him. I have no omega now, perhaps that’s why fate gave me you?”

“How can that be?” Hizaki asked. “You’re a prince!”

“I have the title,” Kamijo agreed. “But I’m the fifth alpha from the emperor’s second son. My birth omega wasn’t even my father’s bonded favourite. In the old days I would be considered a bastard, of no worth, now I’m tolerated as long as I stay in my place.”

“And they can take your omega?” Hizaki demanded. “Who could do such a thing?”

“I suspect it was my cousin, a child of the crown prince,” Kamijo answered. “Of course I have no proof and my spies find nothing but I can’t see who else it could be. If they find out about you, they’ll take you too. Please tell me you kept quiet?”

“Masashi knows but he keeps my secrets.” Hizaki confessed, seeing Kamijo in an entirely different light. He’d always believed the prince to be powerful and admired but it seemed he too was living in a golden prison.

“The mayor,” Kamijo said thoughtfully. “He has a clever mind with a good heart, at least that’s the impression I got.”

“He told me you were financing his campaign,” Hizaki remarked. “Why do you even care about a small town mayor?”

“Hasn’t he told you?” Kamijo asked. “He’s running for a seat in parliament. He wants to end the harems that keep the omegas away from men like himself, wants to legalise relationships with beta’s too. He’d shake up things if he won a seat and so I support him. Not just him, others with similar views. I have no power here, but perhaps a strong united parliament could sway the emperor?”

“You’re a schemer!” Hizaki declared, though he was grinning. Kamijo didn’t play victim, he quietly fought for change. “Why do you trust me with all of this? I could easily sell this information to the very prince that took your omega.”

“We’re bonded,” Kamijo answered. “That means we have a connection that’s more than just physical. We share values, ideas, passions. A perfect match. I believe in those stories, I had such a relationship with my omega so I can only believe that we could have such a relationship too.”

“I’m not an omega, you can’t keep me here.” Hizaki answered.

“I can offer you a job,” Kamijo replied. “As my personal assistant you will be by my side and organise my appointments, my meetings, every little thing that I ask. The job pays well and you would live in the palace. I won’t pay you for pleasure, that you will consent to without a physical reward.”

“That’s a cocky assumption to make.” Hizaki declared, but as he took another bite of the cake, he realised that Kamijo was right. He would do exactly what the other had asked, for more than anything, his dream had always been to live in a palace.

“We will see then,” Kamijo answered, dismissing Hizaki’s protests just like that. “You will take the job?”

“Yes.” Hizaki answered. It was the answer Kamijo expected, the only answer that he could have given. It meant something that they were bonded, the mark on his back was far more than a magical tattoo.

“Would you consent to my doctor examining you?” Kamijo asked, “He’s a paediatrician really but he’s the only doctor that I trust. I want to understand how it is that we bonded in the first place.”

“I guess that would be all right.” Hizaki decided. Just like Kamijo, he was curious to how this had happened. The prince smiled at his answer, a smile that he found made his already handsome face even more pleasing to look at. Kamijo was a prince from a fairy-tale, Hizaki thought as he spent the next few hours by his side. Beautiful, kind hearted, interesting and clever. Being a prince was the last of a very long list of things he was finding he liked about the blond.

Kamijo’s doctor arrived not long after they had finished eating, answering the prince’s call in the matter of minutes. Perhaps he had been pre-warned that Kamijo would call, but more likely the title of prince did matter in such occasions. He knew now that Kamijo didn’t see himself as special, the title being just that, but it was still a title that demanded respect.

When asked, he agreed that Kamijo could stay and allowed the doctor to take an ultrasound to confirm he very much was a beta. Even the doctor was confused to how this could have happened and left with a blood sample and no answers. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to ask a paediatrician but it would have been a worse idea to ask a doctor that they didn’t trust to keep this secret. Kamijo was scared of what his cousins would do if they found out about the two of them and neither wanted to do anything to make the situation any worse.

With the mystery of how they bonded unanswered, he turned his focus onto the new job he had been given that consisted of mainly following Kamijo around with a tablet computer to use as an organiser for his day. A typical duty for a beta, one that arose no suspicions at all. Not even the members of Kamijo’s personal household questioned his presence, they must either have known why he was here or simply accepted he had been offered this job. Life in the palace was different to what he had imagined but it was certainly better than his previous life in the restaurant. The only one he missed from that life was Masashi, who he sent messages to whenever he had a little time to spare.

After a week in the palace, he was given an appointment to meet the doctor again. Perhaps something had been found in his blood tests Hizaki realised, hoping for answers and not an unwanted diagnosis. Nervously he told Kamijo of the appointment, hoping the prince would ask to join him and relieved when Kamijo did just that. Together they waited for the doctor, nervous energy filling the room until the older man arrived.

“Is it bad news?” Hizaki asked before the doctor had even shut the door. The doctor shook his head before accepting the offered chair.

“Well I’ve figured things out.” He answered Hizaki’s questions. “I had to say, I was surprised. It looks like you have an extra chromosome.”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?” Kamijo asked. “Is Hizaki sick?”

“It’s an omega chromosome but it seems to be recessive,” The doctor explained. “It seems Hizaki, you’re neither beta or omega but somewhere in-between. That’s how you were able to bond, despite being a beta for all other purposes. Is it a bad thing? I don’t see you showing any negative symptoms so for now we must assume that it’s harmless.”

“That makes sense.” Hizaki said, letting Kamijo question the doctor further as he thought about the way other betas reacted to the idea of sleeping with an alpha. It had never bothered him and there were aspects that he had enjoyed. The nights he had kissed Masashi, lay in his arms, they hadn’t been unpleasant at all. Perhaps he had sold his body not for money but for the affection he had always secretly craved. Alphas and omegas were known for sleeping around, until they were bonded sex was as casual as sharing a hug with a friend. How much of his actions had been because of the dormant chromosome inside himself?

“Are you all right?” Kamijo asked him as the doctor left. “You went quiet?”

“Just thinking about what he said,” Hizaki answered. “It changes some things.”

“It changes nothing,” Kamijo corrected. “Except perhaps how you see yourself?”

“But isn’t my perception of myself my very reality?” Hizaki questioned.

“You want to be a philosophy student now?” Kamijo teased. It was just like him to accept such a huge revelation as if it was nothing at all. He supposed to the prince it changed nothing, simply answered the mystery of the golden rose on Hizaki’s back.

“I’ll let you know when I’ve figured out what I want.” Hizaki answered, having already decided just that but not wanting Kamijo to know what it was just yet.

He’d dressed for the occasion in one of the many dresses he had found in his bedroom. Kamijo had been confident that he would one day want to wear them and to Hizaki’s own surprise he found the other was right. He was neither beta or omega, he didn’t have to follow the rules of either so he had decided to do what he wanted instead.

In the end, it was Kamijo that he desired. The connection of their bond was a symbol of how well they would fit together. His very body was different when it was with Kamijo and so he decided to embrace the feelings inside him. The prince had proven to be everything he had ever hoped for and everything he hadn’t known that he desired.

“Princess,” Kamijo said, using one of the words that no longer existed in their language. The name sounded foreign, a title from a different culture altogether. A word only used in fairy tales and stories of the past. “Can I have this dance?”

“You may.” Hizaki answered, trying to keep his amused smile from ruining the moment. Kamijo hadn’t known he would arrive dressed like this, but he didn’t seem to be surprised. The music was played from Kamijo’s phone as he took Hizaki in his arms and together they danced around the bedroom, quickly realising that neither of them knew how to dance at all. “You’re awful at this.”

“And you’re not?” Kamijo asked. “Because my foot says otherwise.”

“Should I leave then?” Hizaki asked, but the prince wouldn’t allow it. Before he knew it, he was kissing the man in his arms and enjoying the tender affection. For the first time, he understood how a kiss could be considered an act of love.

“I think you should know,” Kamijo said as he stepped away. “That whilst we’re bonded, whilst I care for you, my heart is still broken. I miss my omega and you are no replacement.”

“I know.” Hizaki answered, pulling Kamijo back into his arms. “You don’t need to replace him. Why not have us both? The others princes have a harem, I won’t stop you having yours.”

“My harem?” Kamijo repeated. “But I’d need to get Teru back before that could happen and I just don’t see it possible. Besides, am I not supporting the politicians that influence the end of harems all together?”

“Well it doesn’t count when you have a beta by your side.” Hizaki declared. “I’m just your secretary, no self-respecting beta would lower themselves to being just a love slave.”

“Love slave, is that what the betas call the omegas?” Kamijo asked, truly surprised by the words, though that was exactly what they were. Betas may be poor but they had their freedom, an omega lived only under an alpha’s will.

“They belong to their alpha and when they don’t have one, they belong to their father,” Hizaki replied. “The omega who gave birth to them has no legal rights over their own children.”

“But a bonded alpha loves his omega, gives him everything,” Kamijo corrected. “I suppose though I can see how from an outsiders perceptive things may look different.”

“Your cousins, they love theirs?” Hizaki challenged, surprised when Kamijo declared that they did. Perhaps Kamijo was right, perhaps he didn’t understand what it meant to be omega but perhaps one day he just might?

_And so the couple lived happily ever after to the end of days. But unlike the teenager, Hizaki was not a princess and he couldn’t be sure how long his happiness would last. This wasn’t his happy ever after but perhaps that was for the best? A lifetime of happiness would become boring sooner or later, at least that was what he reassured himself as he lay in bed at night, pondering what it would mean if his’s prince’s omega did one day return._


	4. The Man in the Tower Part 1

_The child had lived in the tower for all their life and knew no mother other than the witch that kept them trapped there. The witch was kind to the child and gave the child everything money could buy, but the witch was strict too. The child was not allowed to leave and most importantly they could never speak to strangers. Not that strangers came to the tower and even if they did come, how would they ever notice the child so high up?_

His heart raced as he hit the delete button, all the evidence of Kamijo’s drunken words against the emperor removed in a single keystroke. He’d been here long enough to know that there was only one back-up, a small flash drive that was also in his possession. Switching off the computer in a hurry, he returned to the bedroom where he waited for whatever alpha he’d been given too arrived. It was lucky that he had moved fast, for the alpha entered not moments after.

It was Prince Souta of course, only he would take an omega in these rooms. How he hated the prince, despised him even. It was Souta who had stolen him from where he belonged. How he missed his prince, Kamijo was pleasant and kind. He was cherished by his alpha, here he was only ever lavished with gifts to sway him to Souta’s side.

He knew how to pretend. He smiled at Souta, kissing him eagerly as if he wanted this just as much as the prince. He was sure he had tricked Souta, for the prince had become complacent in his presence. It was as he had planned that night when he was torn from Kamijo’s arms. He needed Souta to trust him, though he was an omega bonded to another, needed the other to think of him as a horny fool.

Souta of course was bonded to an omega himself, using Teru every now and again just to remind him that he was part of the harem here. He’d grown bored of Kamijo, sure that he had hurt the prince in his actions. He was a cruel man, that too made things easier.

The act of sex was over quickly, the coupling of their joined bodies afterwards the worst part, but soon Souta was leaving him and Teru was able to leave the bed at last. He began to dress, horrified when he saw Souta checking that the data was still in place. He’d learnt how to permanently remove the evidence, the computer he had been given had uploads and communications fully disabled but he had been able to watch videos and read programming guides just fine. Souta wouldn’t get the data back.

“Where is the flash drive!” Souta shouted at him. “It was here before!”

“Do I look like I have it?” Teru demanded, completely naked except for his underwear there was not much he could hide. “Did you feel it in my ass when we fucked?”

“You hid it!” Souta exclaimed, ripping covers and sheets from the bed as he began to search the room. Frightened Teru stood to one side, knowing the other would find nothing and had no evidence he was the one who had taken it. He’d been in the room only once before, the prince usually coming to him, the flash drive had been there then.

“Perhaps Kamijo sent someone to take it?” Teru finally suggested as Souta pushed him back onto the bed.

“How would that be possible?” Souta mocked him, believing Teru to be stupid. Feeding his fear, Teru squirmed on the bed as Souta checked inside his ass for the evidence. Finally the prince had to admit defeat, there was no obvious means for Teru to have hidden or taken the flash drive. “Get out, you stupid slut!”

“Yes your highness.” Teru stammered, fleeing to his rooms without any need to fake the fear. He was terrified, he’d gotten cocky and it had almost gotten him caught. He waited twenty minutes, not at all surprised when a guard came into his room and began to search for the flash drive and other contraband but soon they were gone and Teru was alone.

“You’re an idiot,” Jasmine snapped as Teru slipped into his bedroom. “What did you do this time?”

“I kept my promise, that’s what I did!” Teru declared in a hushed whisper. Jasmine was his only friend here, the only one he could trust. He’d had to admit to the other omega his promise to Kamijo but doing so meant he could keep his contraband in a room that was never searched. Jasmine was a good omega, bonded to nobody and enjoying the company of their master. In return, he was given privacy and never had to face the harshness of Prince Souta’s anger.

“You got rid of the evidence?” Jasmine asked, his hand resting on his pregnant stomach. Late in the third trimester they’d be cutting out the baby soon, an alpha that Souta would raise as his favourite, until his bonded omega gave birth to an alpha anyway.

“Deleted, gone, unrecoverable.” Teru declared, slowly undoing the complicated plaits at the top of his twin blond ponytails. As he did, the flash drive fell to the floor and he was able to stash it away with the evidence he had been collecting against the prince and his own birth control. A servant beta had slipped them in for him, but he was running low and wasn’t sure when next he’d be able to obtain some. He took the second to last pill, wondering if perhaps soon he’d end up in a similar condition to his dear friend.

“It’s a wonder that nobody has once thought to check your hair,” Jasmine commented as Teru came to sit beside him. “It’s so thick and long, you could hide anything in it!”

“And I do.” Teru said with a grin. He placed his hand on Jasmine’s stomach, feeling the baby kick and smiling at the sensation. What was it like, having a child growing inside that you got to raise only until they no longer needed their omega’s milk? He’d once dreamt of this, but that was with Kamijo, who he knew in his heart would never separate him from his child. Even if the child was a beta, perhaps that beta could be raised in the palace and not the orphanages? That wasn’t his life now though. He needed to complete his mission and escape before he could even think about returning to his alpha’s side.

“Everything but a key out of here.” Jasmine said, actually sounding like he wanted to leave. Surprised Teru turned to his friend, realising for the first time that Jasmine wasn’t as happy with his lot in life as he pretended.

“Is it Jounouchi?” Teru asked, naming the bonded omega. “Is he the reason?”

“Partly, only Souta likes him,” Jasmine agreed. “But I can’t help think that there’s an alpha out there, my alpha. I want to find him. Sex is fun but don’t we feel that way because that’s how we find out bonded one?”

“It’s true, your desire for affection becomes focused on your alpha,” Teru agreed. “But as you are now, you’re happier not having an alpha at all.”

“I think my alpha would be kind,” Jasmine said wishfully. “The kind of person who wants to help others, use their privilege for good.”

“When I get the key, you can come with me.” Teru promised. Resting a kiss on Jasmine’s forehead before he hurried back to his own room. He couldn’t be caught in here, not late at night, not when he was suspected for theft. If they found the spot in Jasmine’s room where he hid his things then both of them would be in trouble.

Every morning the omegas were expected to work out in the palace gym. Jasmine was exempt while pregnant and Teru disliked the other omega’s that lived in the tower. They were so shallow and vain, caring only for comfort and riches, not one caring that they were essentially prisoners here. He avoided them all, choosing the running machine over the far more popular pool. Here in the gym he was alone, at least until a blond beta came in and gave him a curious look. Having never met this man before, Teru assumed he was a beta that had never seen an omega before. He knew his large eyes and slim figure turned many a gaze but there was something different about the way the blond was acting.

As he ran on the machine, he watched the stranger in the mirror who appeared to be doing nothing more than tidying the weights and other such equipment. He slowed to a jog when the blond approached, nervously glancing over his back.

“You’re Teru aren’t you?” The beta whispered. Turning off the machine, Teru turned his attention onto the other.

“That’s me.” He agreed, staring in shock as the man beside him turned and revealed his lower back. A golden rose! Kamijo’s symbol but how? This man was clearly a beta and Kamijo was bonded to him!

“He sent me here,” The stranger whispered. “I’m Hizaki, you can trust me.”

“How are you bonded?” Teru demanded, just as Jounichi entered the room. “Yes I wouldn’t mind some water.”

“You need to exercise first, lazy thief.” Jounouchi mocked as he went to lift weights. Ignoring him, Teru turned the running machine back on and waited for Hizaki to fetch him the water, his mind a blur as he tried to figure out what the rose meant. Maybe it was just paint? It looked real but there was no way that it actually was. A symbol to get his trust but what if Hizaki was Souta’s spy? It seemed strange to be approached by this strange beta only the morning after he had raised Souta’s suspicions.

“I didn’t know if you liked lemon or lime in your water.” Hizaki said, handing Teru a glass that contained a slice of both. Honestly, he preferred orange but thanked Hizaki anyway and took a long drink.

“You should see if Jounouchi needs anything. He’s Souta’s bonded.” Teru informed Hizaki as he realised the other was going to try to talk to him once more. Understanding and then a hint of trepidation crossed Hizaki’s face before he went to serve the other omega.

Switching to a weight machine himself, Teru worked on his muscles until the mandatory hour was up and he could finally go upstairs to work on his art. He was so sick of this routine, gym then art, perhaps read a book before his body may or may not be used by Souta or whatever omega had ‘earned’ him that night.

Hizaki joined him in the shower room, carrying towels as he tried to talk to him again. The man was persistent but Teru knew that he couldn’t be trusted. He refused to open up about anything, accepting only the warm towel as he stepped out of the shower cubicle.

“It’s fine if you don’t trust me,” Hizaki said as Teru began to dress. “But I will get you out of here. One way or another.”

“Why rescue me from this tower?” Teru asked. “I’m just a thief, at least that’s what Souta believes.”

“What would you need to steal?” Hizaki asked. “You have everything here. Pure luxury.”

“Then why help me escape?” Teru asked.

“Because you’re bonded and he misses you.” Hizaki answered, pushing a piece of paper into Teru’s hand. Teru glanced down, his eyes widening as he saw Kamijo’s handwriting. This beta was for real, truly he was Kamijo’s spy. One had got through at last!

“I took the evidence of Kamijo’s crimes,” He hurriedly confessed, knowing another omega could walk in at any minute. “He’s safe now. I have evidence against Souta too. I’m ready to escape. I need too, I may only have a few days left.”

“Until?” Hizaki worried.

“Until the birth control a beta snuck in for me runs out.” Teru answered. Frustrated when Jounouchi entered the room. He threw the towel in the washing hamper and headed upstairs, wondering how Hizaki could even help but feeling pleased that at least he had someone to update Kamijo on what he had accomplished here.

“Jasmine!” Teru cried as he saw his friend collapse in the main living rooms of their floor. He ran to the other’s side, knowing the pregnancy had been difficult at times but never seeing the other in such a state. “Is it time?”

“I don’t think so,” Jasmine said as a beta began to call the doctor. “I was warned I would have it worse at the end of the pregnancy but Souta refuses to allow the baby to be cut out even a day earlier than it’s time.”

“So what, you’re meant to remain in bed from now on?” Teru demanded but only ten minutes later the doctor was diagnosing just that. Frustrated he took a seat and realised that if he was to escape without a child inside him, he may need to leave Jasmine behind. That had never been his plan, how could he ever betray the other like that? Jasmine dreamed of his alpha just like he did, the only difference was that Jasmine didn’t know who that alpha was.

Quietly he made his way to the art studio, knowing he needed to let Jasmine rest, and began to draw a handsome alpha that suited Jasmine well. Dark hair like Jasmine’s own, eyes that could swallow you whole and a smile that lit up the room. It wasn’t good enough, it wasn’t the right alpha for Jasmine. Far from it, this was an imposter! He ripped the drawing up, not at all surprised when Jounouchi entered the room. He was being followed by the omega, though Jounouchi was acting like he had suddenly decided he liked art after all.

“That new beta seemed to be stalking you earlier?” Jounouchi remarked. Had Hizaki fallen under suspicion already? That wasn’t good, not if the other was genuinely looking for escape.

“Well he’s new,” Teru said with a shrug. “Never seen an omega before either. I guess he was all over me because I was the first one he saw? Perhaps he thought I was cuter than you!”

“You mean he might have bad taste in men?” Jounouchi said. “Yes, that makes sense, except beta’s don’t have crushes on anyone at all!”

“I met a beta once, he had this really old magazine that still showed photos of women. He had a crush on all of them.” Teru declared. A slight exaggeration but it gave him a few points over Jounouchi in the conversation. As Jounouchi tried to think of a comeback, Teru left with a wave and paid Jasmine a quick visit before returning to his own room.

“What!” Teru exclaimed as he entered his room to find the place trashed. Everything he considered his, an omega technically owned nothing, was tipped out on the floor. He realised instantly that they had been searching for the flash drive. Of course the prince wasn’t just going to let the matter drop.

“Oh, hi Teru,” Souta remarked, tearing a drawing in half and allowing the two pieces to fall to the floor. “I don’t know what happened here but somehow everything you love is gone. Who could have done this?”

“You’re still blaming me for the missing flash drive?” Teru asked. “You want me to be guilty, don’t you? That’s why you went to check before you let me leave. Did you set me up?”

“It could have been a test of your loyalty,” Souta relented. “If it was, you failed.”

“If I took it, it’d be in my room now wouldn’t it?” Teru replied. He half expected to be strip searched but the prince only smiled.

“You don’t get it,” Souta said with a smirk. “You deleted the evidence I help on him, pretty well it seems and removed the flash drive but that doesn’t mean you can just go running back to Kamijo. You’re trapped here and now it’s not just Kamijo I need to punish.”

“Is that a threat?” Teru asked but Souta didn’t answer. Silently he watched the prince leave and finally allowed himself to take in the carnage. Souta was right, everything he enjoyed here was gone. His computer and other electronics were missing, his art work torn to pieces and his once full wardrobe had been reduced to just three dresses, which he had previously only worn if asked, and his work out clothes. With a sigh he sat on the bed refusing to mourn these things. Souta hadn’t taken what he cherished most, his friendship with Jasmine and dreams of escape, but he had to be careful. He was being watched with intent to cause him pain, perhaps it was best to limit his time with his friend? He didn’t want Souta to realise that he had searched the wrong room.

“What happened here?” a man asked. Teru turned to see a familiar beta in the room carrying some bin bags, clearly sent to tidy up the mess.

“A failed attempt to crush my dreams.” Teru responded. The beta smiled in sympathy before beginning to work. Soon he would be out of here, he had to trust in his new found ally, the beta with the rose insignia on his back.

_The prisoner in the tower sat by the window, staring out as they dreamt of their freedom. Had the man who had visited them been right? Was escape really an option? What if the witch found out about the visit? No, the prisoner refused to think about such things. They would be free of this tower soon, all it took to believe in their freedom was a little bit of faith in a stranger._


	5. The Man in the Tower Part 2

_It hurt as the prince climbed their hair, but the promise of freedom was worth any hardship. Freedom was in sight and in their excitement they couldn’t control themselves, with a lingering kiss they remained in each other’s arms. All was wonderful, until they tried to escape and the rope the prince had brought was cut by the witch. Falling into the thorns below the couple survived but at what cost?_

With the way Jounouchi was glaring at him, Teru knew he was probably safer with the others in the pool. Here he lingered, swimming laps until his muscles ached and he could take no more. Wearily he got out of the pool and was actually happy when one of the other omega’s came over to talk to him. He stuck by their side as they made their way to the changing rooms, not minding their mindless gossip that day until he sensed that Hizaki wanted to talk to him alone.

“Can you get me some fruit?” Teru asked Hizaki, hungry from his swim.

“You’re not allowed.” Jounouchi interrupted. “Souta has banned all snacks.”

“Seriously?” Teru demanded, stunned at the news. He knew that he was being punished but it was just fruit! Having never wanted for anything in his life, he didn’t know how to handle such news. He ignored Jounouchi’s mocking, going to plead to Hizaki to get him fruit anyway.

“You know I can’t.” Hizaki explained, genuinely sorry for Teru’s predicament. He pleaded some more, acting like a spoilt back as he accepted the piece of paper slipped into his hand. He begged and pleaded, before grapping a towel and his things to go upstairs to shower. It seemed Jounouchi really believed his act as he didn’t follow or question why Teru wasn’t showering downstairs like he usually did.

Finally alone in his own bathroom, he opened the note and smiled at the words. Tonight! He was going to escape tonight! Delighted he showered but had to act miserable as soon as he left his room so as not to raise suspicion.

“Here.” The omega he had talked to earlier said, slipping a single strawberry into Teru’s hand. Jounouchi wasn’t around so Teru thanked him, eating the fruit quickly before he hurried to Jasmine’s room.

He shared the news in quick whispers, explaining that they both needed to be on the communal lounge’s balcony at eight that night. To his surprise Jasmine didn’t seem as excited by the news as Teru thought he would be.

“Teru, I can’t go,” Jasmine broke the news. “This pregnancy is making me ill. I have to stay here with the doctor on call. I’d slow you down, raise suspicion by being out of my bed and what happens when the baby needs to be cut out?”

“Kamijo would have doctors.” Teru protested.

“Kidnapping his bonded omega is one thing, the courts would forgive that, but taking me too? You’re getting your alpha in serious legal trouble if you do that,” Jasmine explained. “I can’t go but don’t worry, it’s not so bad here. Souta is kind to me.”

“Fine,” Teru relented. “You don’t leave tonight but I’ll get you out of here. You need to find your alpha!”

“Sure you will.” Jasmine agreed. He didn’t believe him, but then Kamijo hadn’t believed the promise he’d made to him either. Remembering the evidence he had collected, he requested for Jasmine to help him with his hair. Just in time, as Jounouchi entered the room to find out what he was up to.

“I’m fine doing his hair,” Jasmine protested as Jounouchi tried to interfere. “You don’t need to be here.”

“You’re heavily pregnant, you need to rest.” Jounouchi corrected. Jasmine was one of Souta’s favourites but he certainly didn’t outrank the bonded omega.

“I need something to keep myself occupied.” Jasmine said firmly. He glared at Jounouchi until the other omega left but even then Jasmine had the sense to keep their conversation on things that they wouldn’t mind others to hear.

“You’re the best friend I could ever have.” Teru said as Jasmine helped him hide the flash drive in his hair. He had more things to take but before he could collect them, Souta had appeared to demand he vacated the room.

“I’ll see you soon.” Jasmine said, as close as goodbye as they could get with the alpha watching.

It had been difficult to get to the balcony without being spotted, but he managed it. His only regret was that the evidence he had collected on Prince Souta was still hidden in Jasmine’s room. He hadn’t been able to go back for it, or the man he considered to be his friend. He would free Jasmine one day, the other deserved to find the man he was destined to love, but for now perhaps he was best here where he would be cared for.

It was a helicopter that came for him, the ladder descending with a strong beta to help him up into safety. Like that he was escorted away from the tower, free at last though all he could think about was how much he was going to miss his friend.

“Where’s Kamijo?” Teru asked as a blanket was wrapped around him. He hadn’t realised that he was shivering until he felt the warmth around him.

“He’s here.” The blond Teru knew as Hizaki said, handing Teru a tablet computer. He stared at the man in the video, the face of the man he knew so well.

“Kamijo? Why aren’t you here?” Teru asked. He couldn’t help himself, he was so sure Kamijo would have come for him personally.

“Because I’m innocent, I didn’t break you out,” Kamijo responded. “You got the evidence though?”

“Yes, well no,” Teru said. Explaining what he had and what he had left behind. If Kamijo was disappointed he didn’t show it but he found it hard to recall any time when Kamijo had been disappointed by what he did. He wondered if perhaps that was because what was respected of an omega was so low. Look pretty, entertain the alphas, that was all his life should have been. He found to his own surprise that it was no longer quite enough.

“Teru listen,” Kamijo said, clearly serious and in a hurry. “They’re going to storm my rooms soon to look for you. You can’t come home, not quite yet.”

“But I can see you, right?” Teru begged. Kamijo shook his head. Alarmed Teru wanted to scream at the pilot to take him to his prince. How could this be? After so long of waiting they still had to be apart? “Is it something I’ve done?”

“No!” Kamijo exclaimed. “Look, Hizaki knows an alpha that can care for you. It’ll be a month, maybe two. As soon as it’s safe I’ll take you home. For now, we can only talk like this and not that often. I’m so sorry Teru. It’s the only way.”

“But Kamijo!” Teru began to beg, hearing the sounds of men entering the prince’s room. The screen went black, his connection with the prince broken. He wanted to cry but he was too shocked to do so.

“It’s not that long,” Hizaki said gently, taking Teru’s hand in his. “As soon as Souta has given up looking for you…”

“It’s because I left the evidence, isn’t it?” Teru demanded, pulling the flashdrive from his hair. “Because this is all I got.”

“It’s because Souta is cruel and wants to hurt Kamijo,” Hizaki corrected. “I know you want to be with him but for now you’re just going to have to wait for him. Masashi is a kind man, he’ll take care of you.”

“But I want to be with Kamijo!” Teru exclaimed, holding the tablet computer close to his chest. He hated this! Hated being away from the man he adored but he also knew Hizaki was right. He could wait a little longer. At least now he could contact Kamijo, hearing his voice and seeing his face on the screen would just have to be enough.

He was acting like a brat, Teru knew that, but he couldn’t help but sulk as he sat in the mayor’s office with the alpha that would be caring for him. Masashi was kind, Hizaki had been right on that, but he was scary in his own way too. Masashi couldn’t be manipulated by his pleading words, he was too smart and serious to fall for anything Teru could do to convince him to let him call Kamijo again. He didn’t know what to make of Masashi, perceiving his kindness as an act.

“Look, if you want to go back then you’re going to have to make some alterations,” Masashi relented. “Perhaps a new nose, higher cheekbones and…”

“I’m not having plastic surgery!” Teru protested, annoyed when the alpha and his assistant Yuki began to laugh at him. “What? Kamijo likes this face as it is.”

“Perhaps we could try some contouring with make-up, dye his hair?” Yuki suggested. “Just in case anyone sees him whilst he’s in hiding here.”

“Agreed,” Masashi said, not even consulting Teru on the matter. “Though I was thinking it might be best for him to stay with you?”

“With me?” Yuki asked, as if he was going to protest further. Instead he just sighed. “Fine. But Teru, you need to behave and stop whining about Kamijo!”

“I’m not whining!” Teru protested, deciding that he may just hate these men. He longed for Kamijo, or even Hizaki who shared some sympathy for his predicament, instead he had these men who seemed to not care how he felt at all.

“Sure you’re not,” Yuki said. “Now what colour should we dye your hair?”

“Kamijo likes this colour!” Teru exclaimed. It was his turn to sigh, these men weren’t going to share his concerns for what Kamijo wanted. They barely cared for what he wanted. “Silver.”

“Silver? That will blend in.” Masashi agreed. It took Teru a moment to realise he was being sarcastic.

“I wouldn’t look like I was hiding.” Teru negotiated, to his surprise Yuki agreed with him and a beautician was called in to change his look. Nervously he allowed the dye to be applied, wondering what Kamijo would think of this dramatic change. At least it wasn’t permanent, he wouldn’t have agreed otherwise.

He was shown how to apply the make-up to contour his face and dressed in a pair of black jeans and hooded sweatshirt. Beta clothes, not glamourous at all but he found them to be comfortable enough, despite the cheap fabrics they were made from. He was beginning to feel like a new man and wasn’t entirely sure what he made of it.

“Wow!” Teru exclaimed as he entered Yuki’s apartment. “I’ve never seen a kitchen in an entrance hall before. It’s so big!”

“Entrance hall?” Yuki repeated. “Teru, this is the apartment. This room, a bathroom and the two bedrooms.”

“Where’s the rest of it?” Teru asked, unable to accept that the open living space was just that. There was only one sofa and the kitchen was tiny!

“In the tower we rescued from,” Yuki answered. “If you’re not happy, perhaps you should go back?”

“I’ve offended you,” Teru realised. “Yuki, I’m sorry. It’s just I’ve never seen anything like this before. I was just taken by surprise that people lived like this.”

“Well this is a nice home for a beta,” Yuki explained. “I have an extra bedroom for a start, most beta’s don’t even have that much.”

“Well that sucks.” Teru declared as he went to sit on the sofa, knowing better now than to express his surprise when Yuki went to cook for the two of them himself. People cooked without being paid to do so? That was crazy but Yuki seemed to know what he was doing. Quietly he picked up the bag that Hizaki had given him, gifts from Kamijo, mainly clothes that he knew he probably shouldn’t wear for now. There was a sketch pad and some coloured pencils of course, Kamijo would never forget those, and the tablet he had pretty much stolen from Hizaki. This he booted up and hovered over the communications feature. He could call Kamijo but what if he got the other in trouble?

Instead he slipped in the flash drive, finding the video of Kamijo at the party where he had told Teru just what he thought of the harems. It was slander against the emperor but in their merriment neither man had realised that his words were being recorded. He deleted the data and began to open the other files, startled to find more alpha’s making such comments.

“What is that?” Yuki asked, startling Teru.

“Prince Souta’s flash drive,” Teru answered. “I stole it. No wonder he was so frantic to find it. He has evidence against so many alphas here.”

“That’s quite a find,” Yuki said, for once sounding impressed. “How did you even get this?”

“I think Prince Souta allowed me to find it,” Teru admitted. “He didn’t know I could permanently delete the other video or how well I could hide things. He clearly thought if I stole this, he’d get it back and then use my theft against me.”

“You can permanently delete things?” Yuki asked. “I’m impressed.”

“I learnt from the internet,” Teru answered. “I’m not just some dumb blond.”

“You’re not blond right now,” Yuki reminded him, looking at Teru as if he was seeing him in a new light. “You’re smart, aren’t you? I was always told omegas were dumb.”

“Well I was told that betas were never attractive, and that was a lie too.” Teru confessed. He didn’t understand the look Yuki gave him and the other didn’t say anything in response as he went to respond to a buzzer that had gone off in the kitchen.

Settling back he picked up his sketch pad and began to draw the other, fascinated now by the way he was working in the kitchen. He had thought Yuki to be mean at first but perhaps the other had acted that way because he himself had been so difficult?

The rough sketch was finished around the same time as his dinner, food that was not fancy but certainly delicious. He tried his best to charm the other, remembering the tips he had learnt in school of how to entertain, how to tell stories, the right jokes to make. He soon found Yuki opening up to him and he tried to put together what the other was telling him about life as a beta. One thing was certain, it wasn’t easy but Teru was beginning to feel attracted to the freedom Yuki had. To go where he pleased, to see who he wished, had he always been trapped in a tower by a prince who refused to let him stray from his side? No, Kamijo would have let him leave if he asked to walk in the gardens and he’d never had his communications disabled. He simply hadn’t had a desire to leave or anyone that he wished to call.

Life with Yuki was difficult, Teru didn’t know anything about the life of a beta and time and time again he accidentally offended Yuki with his comments. He didn’t mean to upset the other, he simply didn’t know any better. In the first couple of weeks in the apartment he got to speak to Kamijo once, a brief chat that was over too soon. It served to make him miss the other all the more but he was beginning to understand now why he had to hide. Kamijo’s home, their home, had already been raided by burglars that took very little and Teru was well aware who had sent these men. It seemed these false robberies were running rampant, as many of Kamijo’s friends’ homes were also broken into but of course not one of these robberies resulted in him being found. Masashi was of course Hizaki’s friend, not Kamijo’s, nobody would connect the two alphas as friends.

“He was Kamijo’s tutor,” Teru remarked as he watched the news report with Yuki. “He was a nice man, at least he was too me.”

“You were with Kamijo when he was young?” Yuki asked.

“Since I was sixteen,” Teru explained. “He chose me the day when he came to the omega school, picked me out from the crowd. He said he picked me because I was the most beautiful man he had ever met, I thought he was just flattering me but then we bonded. I guess he was telling the truth, somehow he just knew.”

“The alpha’s just come to your schools and pick out the boy they like best?” Yuki said. He sounded horrified by the concept, though Teru wasn’t exactly sure why.

“Yeah, until we’re chosen we learn everything important, like how to read and write, how to play music, how to dance and of course self-care like make-up and…”

The doorbell rang, stopping Teru’s explanation in its track. Nervously the two looked at each other, but it was only Masashi who had arrived with an arm full of his campaign posters. He was stressing about the design and when Teru went to look, he could see why.

“You need to move the logo over there, make it smaller and…” He began, before stopping mid-sentence. Had he just told an alpha what he should do? He hadn’t meant to but he loved art so much and he wanted to help. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? You know what you’re talking about.” Masashi said, encouraging Teru to share his ideas. Growing excited Teru began to share his vision, working with Masashi until they were both happy with the result.

“Do you want to see my drawings?” Teru asked when Masashi thanked him for his efforts. The alpha happily agreed and he hurried over to fetch the sketchpad, much to Yuki’s bemusement. With some interest Masashi flipped through the book, stopping just a few images in.

“Is this someone you know?” Masashi asked.

“Yes, his name is Jasmine,” Teru replied. “He’s trapped in the tower like I was.”

“He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” Masashi commented, looking confused when Yuki and Teru shared a surprised look.

“He’s not bonded,” Teru began. “Perhaps if you rescue him you’ll find that….”

“Teru,” Masashi said firmly, “I can’t rescue him. Don’t be getting ideas, he’s not my omega.”

“How do you know that?” Teru demanded.

“My omega isn’t a princess in a tower,” Masashi said firmly. “The kind of omega I imagine, he’s resourceful and doesn’t buy into the expectations of an omega. What use is a dancer or a musician to me?”

“Well it’s true that he plays guitar, we both do,” Teru admitted. “But he likes magic too. He’s so good at it, I can never figure out his tricks. He likes cars as well, I’ve never met an omega before who liked to watch the races and…”

“Teru, enough,” Masashi interrupted. He wasn’t angry but it was obvious that he didn’t want to be pushed on the matter anymore. “I can’t rescue Jasmine, even if he was supposed to be mine. You need to stop worrying about him and start to think about yourself.”

“I guess.” Teru relented, unable to hide his disappointment. Despite Masashi’s protests, he looked just like the men Jasmine described when they talked about what kind of alpha he thought would be his own.

_Finding shelter in a small village, the former prisoner spent their days longing for the one who had saved them. What use was this freedom, when they still felt so very much alone? Was the prince even looking for them or had he given up? If only they could speak to him, if only the witch hadn’t been able to part them on that fateful night. But for now, they would make the most of the freedom that they had been given._


	6. The Man in the Tower Part 3

_For all their hard work the gods must have thought the lonely one worthy of reward, for who was that entering the village but their prince on a white horse. In their excitement they ran to his side, holding on tight to the prince, afraid that if they let go they would never see him again. It was time to leave the village, it was time to go home._

Once again the news was filled with tails of theft, this time it was the mayor’s home that had been broken into. Prince Souta was getting closer to him by the day, had he not been sent away with Yuki he would have been found.

“Perhaps you should hide?” Yuki suggested, both men alarmed by a pounding at the door. Teru ran for the room where he had been staying and began looking around for somewhere to hide. Before he could, the front door was being opened and he realised he recognised the voice on the other side. He stood frozen for a second, before bolting back into the room he had been in only moments before. It couldn’t be, but it was.

“Kamijo!” He exclaimed, rushing for the other and wrapping the blonde in a tight embrace. He was held in return, neither saying anything as they marvelled that they were once again in each other’s arms.

“I heard that Souta was coming here, that you weren’t safe,” Kamijo explained. “Perhaps now he’s searched my home it would be the safest place for you to be?”

“Are you saying I can come home?” Teru asked, hardly believing what he had heard. He buried his face against Kamijo’s shoulder, unable to let the other go even if he had wanted to. He was vaguely aware of Yuki’s protests, knowing that they didn’t matter. What Kamijo said was final, it took a prince or emperor to stop him.

“You had a flash drive?” Kamijo prompted. “Can I see it?”

“I deleted your video.” Teru reassured him, but he let Kamijo go to collect the tablet and flash drive as he had been asked. He clung to Kamijo’s side as the other turned on the machine, surprised to find the graphics program opened.

“You’ve been working for Masashi?” Kamijo asked, the campaign banner was obviously.

“He wanted too work, we didn’t make him.” Yuki quickly exclaimed. He was concerned by what Kamijo might say, Teru realised. He’d personally never felt nervous around Kamijo but he supposed being the bonded omega it did make him special. Like how Jounouchi never once made Souta unhappy, despite the other easily being displeased by everyone else.

“And did you pay him?” Kamijo asked.

“Well we could hardly transfer credits.” Yuki explained. “Perhaps a gift for the efforts? Teru, what do you want?”

“Nothing, I enjoyed the work.” Teru protested. He glanced at Kamijo to see if the answer suited him, surprised to find himself doing so. He had never worried about misspeaking around Kamijo before, perhaps the time with Souta’s mood swings had taught him the habit. Kamijo however didn’t answer, his attention on the videos on the flash drive. Methodically he began to work through them, skipping the videos that contained those he cared about until he finally stopped on some files that changed everything.

“Teru, you had evidence against Souta all this time!” Kamijo exclaimed, staring at the incriminating evidence in stunned silence. “He was helping his father usurp the emperor. Did you not look through all this?”

“It was boring and made no sense.” Teru protested as Yuki excitedly hurried over to see what Kamijo was looking at. Feeling a little put out he glanced over at the man who had entered with Kamijo, just one of his many staff members except this man was different. “Hizaki?”

“I was wondering if you’d forgotten me.” Hizaki commented as Teru hurried over to him. “After I helped you escape as well!”

“Never!” Teru exclaimed. “You did help save me after all.”

“And are you ok?” Hizaki asked gently. “After what happened to you?”

“I’m ok. I have Kamijo now.” Teru declared, turning his attention onto Kamijo who smiled at him for a moment before he continued to go through the files on the tablet. Souta really didn’t expect for the flash drive to leave his tower, he truly had outsmarted the prince.

“I meant, well the alphas that used you…” Hizaki began trailing off as if the rest of the sentence was too hard to finish. It was fine, Teru knew what he meant as Yuki had asked the same thing.

“You think it was rape, that I would be traumatised,” Teru finished. “But I’m not a beta, I’m not like you and Yuki. For an omega, it’s just sex and we always enjoy it. Would I have preferred to be with Kamijo, of course, but for me it’s no different than if a stranger came and hugged you right now. An unwanted intimacy but one that rarely leaves a lasting impression. I guess without physical violence it’s impossible for an omega to be raped?”

“I suppose,” Hizaki said hesitantly. “Anyway, it looks like our friends are going to be going through that flash drive for a while and Kamijo did ask that I packed away your things for you. Apparently omega’s never work?

“Never,” Teru agreed, thinking of how he had been working for Masashi. It really had been against the rules but the work was so close to his hobby that the line had become blurred. “I need to get changed anyway. I can’t believe Kamijo saw me like this!”

“I don’t mind!” Kamijo called after him as he hurried to the room where he had been staying to get changed.

As Teru felt Kamijo enter him he felt whole at long last. Every day without Kamijo had been hard but now he was home at last, in the prince’s bed just where he belonged. He rode the other slowly, enjoying the way the other was watching him with nothing but admiration and joy. They belonged together, joined like this.

When Kamijo locked inside him he stilled and carefully adjusted their position so that he was laying in the prince’s protective arms. There was no rush to leave the room, this was the bed where he slept and made love. His own room nothing but a hobby room now, and a place to keep his clothes.

“Who dyed your hair?” Kamijo asked as they lay together. “Was this Souta’s doing?”

“No,” Teru answered. “Masashi and Yuki arranged it. I choose the colour. Don’t you like it?”

“It suits you, if you chose it of course it makes me happy,” Kamijo answered, frowning slightly, “Teru, do you think I control you? Are you happy being with me?”

“I’m your omega.” Teru answered. It was enough, or at least it should have been.

“Hizaki told me that the betas think of omegas as love slaves,” Kamijo admitted. “That they’ve been brain washed to behave the way they do. I never questioned it until he made me wonder. I guess what I’m saying is that I want you to start doing things for yourself, not because you think they’d make me happy.”

“But making you happy, makes me happy,” Teru protested, though he was thinking of the phone number in his tablet. Yuki had given him his number and Kamijo hadn’t stopped him. He should be contacting a beta, it was unthinkable and yet he wanted to. “I suppose I do want to talk to Yuki and continue helping Masashi with his graphic designs. Not that there’s much of that work left.”

“Of course,” Kamijo agreed, finally able to pull out of Teru. It felt so much like being abandoned, though Kamijo continued to hold him in his arms. “I know you’ve always loved your art.”

“It makes my art feel like it’s finally doing good in the world,” Teru explained. “I have purpose when I help him. Is it bad that I even want this? My purpose should be to please my alpha.”

“I’m not going to be happy if just for a moment I think that you might not,” Kamijo answered. He’d changed, Teru thought, but perhaps that was for the best as he had changed too. The changes were required for them to be compatible and he couldn’t help but think that he preferred this new version of the man he would always love. “Which leads us to Hizaki. You’re my bonded omega, you will always be first, but I bonded with him and now I don’t know what to do.”

“You bonded with Hizaki?” Teru repeated. “You mean that mark was real?”

“Yes,” Kamijo answered, it was clear that he felt guilty but all Teru felt was confused. “I don’t know how it happened, Hizaki has an extra chromosome, he’s both beta and omega but that doesn’t explain much at all.”

“It’s impossible.” Teru stated. It was his only thought in his shock. An alpha had one omega bond, no more. How did Kamijo have two? Did this mean he had to share him?

“I know it’s impossible, but it’s happened.” Kamijo said gently.

“Well, he is beautiful,” Teru admitted. “If I have to share you, then I’m glad it’s him.”

“You don’t have to share me,” Kamijo corrected. “If you want me to yourself, as it should be, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“But then Hizaki will be sad,” Teru reminded him. “And I don’t want that. He’s the one who rescued me from that tower, well the both of you, perhaps I’m supposed to have the two of you in my life. I think I’m all right with that.”

“Teru,” Kamijo said warily, “Do you have crush on Hizaki?”

“No!” Teru exclaimed, “Well maybe. He’s beautiful and kind and he makes me laugh. Perhaps I do like him. But then, I could say the same about Yuki too. Just have two lovers Kamijo, I honestly don’t mind.”

“We’ll try it out then.” Kamijo answered. He was sceptical, Teru could tell but the more he thought about it, the more he realised how right it felt to have Hizaki by his side.

He had followed his usually routine, not really sure what else he was supposed to do. An hour in the gym then breakfast and then retreating to his room to get ready for the day. The wardrobe was still full of dresses, what Kamijo loved him in, but he opted for shorts instead. He found them comfier and felt sexier in them, it was time he started thinking about himself just a little.

The knock on the door surprised him, as the servants had already been to clean and Kamijo had gone to settle things with his cousin. He was however delighted to find it was Hizaki who entered the room, the man he associated with his escape from the tower.

“Hizaki!” He greeted the other with a hug and a kiss that took the blond by surprise. “Didn’t you go with Kamijo?”

“Not today, he told me what you said, that you were happy to share your alpha?” Hizaki said nervously. It was obvious that he was concerned that he may have lost Kamijo in his life.

“I am!” Teru answered, “Honestly, if you’re bonded with him then surely that means that this is how things should be?”

“Is it really so easy?” Hizaki asked. “We barely know each other and… well how does an alpha and omega get to know each other anyway? I know about the bonding but surely there’s more than that.”

“We talk,” Teru said, indicating that Hizaki should sit with him on the sofa. “I spent my childhood in school, at least what I can remember of my childhood that was where I was. Sometimes alpha’s visit to choose from the older kids, that’s when you find out where you’re going to live. I don’t know what happens to those who don’t get chosen, I’ve lived here since I was sixteen. Except for when Souta took me of course.”

“Perhaps they all get chosen?” Hizaki suggested. He was trying to stop Teru from worrying but it was too late, the omega had always wondered what happened to the students who finished their last year at the school. “The harems did cause an omega shortage.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Teru answered. “Well anyway, I came here and Kamijo walked me around the gardens so we could get to know each other. We just talked and then that same day we bonded. I think it was love at first sight. I just knew from the moment he came to the school that Kamijo was going to be mine. Just like I know that you’re meant to be part of this. It’s fate.”

“I don’t know…” Hizaki began but Teru was already kissing him. Teru could tell that Hizaki was enjoying this but pulled away in shock as he felt the mark on his back heat up. Panicked he pulled up his shirt and ran to the mirror, sighing in relief when the rose remained untouched.

“We bonded, but the mark is the same.” Teru explained as he noticed Hizaki was acting much the same way he had.

“How?” Hizaki asked. “I’m not an alpha, that much I know for sure.”

“Because we’re fated!” Teru exclaimed excitedly, his delight fading slightly as he saw Kamijo entering the room. He wondered how the alpha would react to the news but the prince was smiling as Teru began to explain what had happened.

“Come to my room.” Kamijo ordered, both men doing just that. He stood by the bed and Teru happily took up position on his left side. He knew how to share a man, it was something he had to learn in the tower, and happily kissed Kamijo before pulling away so Hizaki could do the same.

“Hizaki?” Teru asked, noting the blond was just watching.

“Is this really all right?” Hizaki asked, nervously approaching the bed. He wasn’t as keen as Teru was, the omega could see that.

“Yes!” Teru replied, waiting for Kamijo to agree.

“Kiss Teru,” Kamijo said, “I want to watch just how much the two of you can find pleasure in each other’s arms.” What a crazy idea, the suggestion that they wouldn’t be right all together! It was only sex, a little fun between them all. He saw no significance in kissing Hizaki but as the other man nervously approached him he remembered that the other didn’t see himself as an omega the way he did. Hizaki hadn’t been taught about sex the way he had been, was supposed to be celibate even. Still Hizaki kissed him and he followed the other’s lead, not wanting the other to move away from him.

“It’s weird with you watching.” Hizaki protested as he broke the kiss, only to find his lips being claimed by Kamijo’s own. The prince was demanding when he got horny but Hizaki didn’t seem to mind at all. They broke apart so Kamijo could kiss Teru with just as much passion before this kiss ended too. For a moment the three men stood still, watching each other, perhaps wondering if this really was going to be how things should be.

In synch, Kamijo and Teru reached for the zip of Hizaki’s dress brushing hands as they did so. Giving Kamijo the honour, Teru claimed Hizaki’s lips and kissed him desperately as the prince began to undress them both. In his passion he pushed Hizaki down on the bed, moving lips down the other’s chest until he was licking at a hardening erection as happily as if it was Kamijo beneath him. He loved to please but these men who were with him doubled the desire. They were his chosen, fate said they belonged together and Teru had no doubts on the matter.

“Let him please you too, Teru.” Kamijo ordered and Teru moved so that his own arousal was against Hizaki’s lips. He continued to suck the man beneath him, his ass wet now for the prince who wasted no time entering him. He moaned now around the cock in his mouth, riding duel pleasure as he brought Hizaki a similar joy. They were joined together, three men only just beginning to learn what it meant for them all to be one.

_The prince married the one that they had rescued, lost and then found again. Together they lived happily ever after. For Teru though marriage was not an option, though the bond had already formed such a tie between them. Prince, alpha and the man they both loved were happy but could happiness like this last forever? His heart gave to the man he had left behind, the question that haunted him was if Jasmine could ever be free and find the man that would make him as happy as he was?_


	7. Running From Wolves Part 1

_The trail was darkened by the large trees that engulfed it and the wind was cold but the hooded cloak kept the traveller warm. The red cloak was their favourite possession, a gift from their grandmother who they were on their way to visit. In the crook of their arm was a basket containing gifts for this beloved relative, who they would be meeting soon._

The red blanket the dark-haired man wore like a cloak had served well to keep him warm, but no amount of luxury fabric was preventing the rain from soaking him down to the skin. He had never been cold and wet before and he didn’t like it. He shivered as he hurried down the dark streets, desperately looking for shelter as he clung on to the small package he kept close to his chest.

Finally finding shelter beneath the stairs of a fire exit, he curled up beneath them, for the first time questioning if he was doing the right thing. After the prince and his father had been imprisoned for treason, his peaceful life in the palace was officially over. The trial would be in a few weeks but Jasmine was sure the package he held contained the evidence needed to lock them away for life. No matter the hardships out here, it was better than the life he would have faced if he had stayed with the others. He wouldn’t consent to the alphas, not this time. Subconsciously he rested his hand over his birth scar, relieved to have survived the horrendous end of his pregnancy. They should have cut him sooner, but Souta was too stubborn.

With warm tears beginning to pour down his already wet face, Jasmine curled up closer beneath the staircase. He’d known it would be hard for an omega like himself to make it without an alpha to guide him but hadn’t even begun to realise how difficult this would be. He was cold, hungry and scared but all that would change if he reached his goal. If he could deliver this package to the politician he knew things would be different, he would be safe, warm and happy once more.

“Is someone there?” A man called out as he passed. Peeping through the stairs Jasmine spotted a young beta holding a large umbrella. A beta wouldn’t hurt him, they were happy to serve and certainly weren’t part of the alpha’s schemes.

“Just me,” Jasmine called as he got to his feet. “My name is Jasmine.”

“What are you doing hiding beneath that staircase?” The beta asked, approaching Jasmine with some surprise. His eyes widened as he took in Jasmine’s feminine features that betrayed what he was. “An omega? Here?”

“I need food and shelter,” Jasmine explained, expecting the beta to instantly obey for he knew no different. Instead the beta continued to look at him in shock. Perhaps he had misspoken? How did the beta’s in the dramas he watched with Teru speak? “I need your help. I’m going to die out here.”

“It’s not that cold,” The beta replied. “But you’re right, it is miserable. Come on, I’ll get you somewhere warm and dry.”

“Thank you.” Jasmine said, clinging to his sodden dirty blanket as he hurried after the stranger. It wasn’t far until he was entering the smallest home he had ever seen in his life. Larger than the stairs though, Jasmine thought as he gratefully allowed the beta to take the blanket to be cleaned. He unzipped the purple dress he wore, handing it wordlessly to the staring beta before he pulled off his sodden boots and socks. He was almost naked, wearing just the silk slip he wore beneath his clothes, when the beta stopped him.

“Don’t strip everything here!” The beta protested. “What would your prince think if he knew you were naked in front of me?”

“My prince?” Jasmine repeated.

“That dress is purple, only the royals and their chosen omegas get to wear that colour.” The beta explained. Jasmine hadn’t know that but before he could ask questions the beta was already hurrying to find him some warm clothes and a towel to dry his hair. He returned quickly, giving Jasmine some privacy to change as he went to wash the clothes and fetch some sandwiches. The small meal was enough to stop his hunger pains but now warm, fed and dry Jasmine realised that he was in debt to this man. He didn’t like the thought of it and found his grip on the package he still held tightening.

“Do you know a man named Teru?” Jasmine asked, not surprised when the beta shook his head. “Kamijo?”

“The prince?” The man asked. “I know off him, everyone is talking about how he found the evidence that ended in Souta’s arrest. It was his omega who brought him that, imagine that. A omega…. Well I suppose the idea of an omega doing such things wouldn’t surprise you.”

“You think I’m hopeless?” Jasmine asked. “I am, I really am. Do you think you could help me find the prince?”

“He’s not in the country right now, he took his omega away somewhere whilst the drama calmed down. I doubt I could just turn up with you at the palace and be allowed in anyway. They may want you for a harem though?”

“No!” Jasmine exclaimed, with panic that surprised even him. “I mean…. It’s ok, there’s no need to go out of your way.”

“You’re on the run,” The beta concluded. “Wait, were you Prince Souta’s?”

“I need to find an alpha I knew once,” Jasmine said, avoiding the question. “He was a politician when I knew him, Kageyama Yuji?”

“The leader of the opposition?” The beta asked, pulling out a communication device and showing Jasmine a picture from a new’s website. It looked like general elections were coming up and Kageyama was in a close race with the current prime minister. He was older than Jasmine remembered, more official and powerful than he had been before. He was exactly what Jasmine was looking for. He confirmed this was the man, looking through the pictures to see if he recognised any of the other candidates. He stopped on the picture of a mayor running for a seat in his constituency, such a handsome man, he made his heart race in excitement. Wordlessly he handed the tablet back.

“Do you know how I could get to him?” Jasmine asked. 

“As it happens, I have a friend who works for him,” The beta admitted. “But are you sure this politician will help you?”

“Yes, he will,” Jasmine said firmly. “If you can help me, you must.”

“I must?” The beta repeated. “No please?”

“Please,” Jasmine repeated. He’d slipped up again, for reasons unknown to himself the beta seemed annoyed with him. “I’m going to die out here without his help, so please, I need to find him.”

“I’m not so sure he’s the best person for you to go to,” The beta answered. “But if you’re confident that he’ll take care of you, I’ll speak to my friend.”

“Thank you,” Jasmine said, relieved that the beta was going to help. “I don’t even know your name.”

“No, you don’t,” The beta agreed. He sounded like he was trying to make a point, perhaps that he shouldn’t have trusted in the beta so easily, but Jasmine knew that before him was a good man. “It’s Zin.”

“Zin,” Jasmine repeated. “Well then, I’m so glad that you found me when you did.”

“How did you end up on the street anyway?” Zin asked. “Surely you had someone to care for you? One who doesn’t mind if you say please or not.”

“You think I’m rude,” Jasmine realised. “That wasn’t my intention.”

“I know,” Zin answered. “But now you know to say please, perhaps you could remember it?”

“I’ll remember,” Jasmine answered. “Especially as you’ve helped me so much. I really do need to find the alpha.”

“And I really want to know how you ended up on the streets, you’re avoiding my question.” Zin remarked. It was true, he had done just that but it seemed Zin expected a full explanation.

“I lived with Prince Souta,” Jasmine explained. “He was arrested for treason. After that, his bonded omega was sent away somewhere, to be with him perhaps, or a position where he can visit. Nobody knows where he went and to be honest, I don’t entirely care. We stayed under the care of the palace staff for a few weeks after that but that time was a blur. I was…. I was sick for most of it, that was why I wasn’t around when they took the omegas away from the palace. I found out by chance that they had been sent to a breading facility. Do you know what they are?”

“No,” Zin answered. “It sounds horrible.”

“That’s what I thought. I knew then that I had to flee,” Jasmine answered. “I studied magic tricks in my free time, I can pick locks and so the moment I was well enough I ran away. I don’t know what will happen if they found me, what my fate would have been if I stayed.”

“I think you’ve done the right thing,” Zin reassured him. “Look, I’m not an alpha but I can take care of you. So I ask again, are you sure you want to go running to this politician?”

“I used to live with him, he was always kind.” Jasmine answered. At very least, he had never personally caused Jasmine any concern.

“Very well, I’ll speak to my friend.” Zin relented. It was obvious he still had doubts but they were concerns Jasmine didn’t share. If he could get to the politician, show him what Teru had found, his life would quickly return to what he had grown to expect.

Zin’s friend arrived the next day, a dark-haired beta who apparently was in a band with Zin. Jasmine impatiently listened to the two friends talk, before he was offered the ride he had been waiting for. Happily he got into the beta’s car and was driven to a large mansion on the outskirts of the city. Here he remembered to thank the beta, before going to knock on the door.

“Yuu! Is that you?” A beta exclaimed as they answered the door. He was older than Jasmine remembered, but this man had worked for the politician years ago. Happily Jasmine greeted the other, following him straight to the alpha he had been searching for.

“Yuu,” The politician greeted him with some surprise. “What a surprise to see you here.”

“It’s Jasmine now,” Jasmine answered, “I need a place to stay.”

“Yes of course,” Yuji agreed. “You were with Prince Souta? I must say I had some concerns when I heard the news.”

“I escaped,” Jasmine answered. “I came straight here because I was sure you would help.”

“You made the right decision,” Yuji agreed, wrapping Jasmine in a familiar hug. He smelt just like he used to do, a pine scent that Jasmine had once adored above all else. He was just as strong as he had been before, his embrace firm and protective. They weren’t bonded, but Jasmine still felt right at home being with the alpha he adored. “You will be safe here.”

“I know,” Jasmine answered, not needing to say any more on the subject. “I brought something, evidence to help in Souta’s trial.”

“You did?” Yuji asked, even more surprised than by Jasmine’s sudden arrival. Nodding Jasmine handed him the package, explaining how the evidence would be enough to lock Souta away for life. “You should leave this with me.” Yuji finally said. He didn’t seem as pleased as Jasmine had hoped, he still appeared to be shocked.

“Of course,” Jasmine agreed. “You’ll know how best to use this.”

“That’s right,” Yuji said. “Look Yuu, Jasmine, I have an important meeting in a few minutes. I’ll ask a couple of staff members to prepare a room for you. If you go with them, they’ll help you settle in. I’m sure you want to do something with that hair. A ponytail doesn’t suit you.”

“Well it wasn’t easy to get here.” Jasmine apologised, surprised that Yuji was being so judgemental. It was true that in the clothes he had borrowed from Zin and his long hair simply tied back he didn’t look his best, but it was far better than how he had looked on the street.

He followed the familiar servant that he had known before, a man who seemed genuinely delighted that he would get to see him every day again. They didn’t get far however, as just as they reached the top step the doorbell rang. With an apology the servant rushed down to answer the door, leaving Jasmine to watch from the top of the stairs as a familiar face walked in. It was the politician from that small town! The mayor who wanted to run for a seat in parliament. He had been gorgeous in his photo but that was nothing compared to the reality before him.

The servant took his coat and escorted him to the other room, leaving Jasmine unnoticed on the floor above to gather his thoughts. Of course, Yuji had said he was meeting someone and it made sense that it would be another politician. He wondered if this mayor was going to stay for a while, overnight perhaps. The idea excited Jasmine though he wasn’t entirely sure why. Masashi was beautiful of course but it was Yuji he had decided to spend his time with.

“Sorry about that,” The servant apologised. “We’re a little short staffed today and of course nobody expected your arrival. Not that you’re not wanted of course.”

“You need to do you job,” Jasmine reassured him. “But I was wondering, when I’ve had a nice hot bath would you please help with my hair?”

“Of course.” The servant agreed. If he had noticed that Jasmine had used please, he didn’t comment. Still it made Jasmine feel better, knowing that by using the word he would be perceived as being polite.

That evening, feeling much more like himself, Jasmine left the guest room to look around his new home. Yuji had been so busy he had barely had chance to talk to him but the alpha seemed happy enough to have him around. He’d never thought that he’d end up back in Yuji’s home, after they hadn’t bonded the man had only kept him around for a few months but Jasmine had already forgiven him. Yuji was looking for his fated one, they all were.

He soon found a living room with a large TV set and as nobody had told him otherwise, he assumed it was fine for him to watch it. He flipped through the channels, finding a car restoration show that he liked and settled back to watch. It was hard to focus as he thought about what his life would be like now, he’d been so focused on getting here that he hadn’t stopped to think what would happen when he did. Perhaps he had expected Yuji to take the lead but the politician had disappointed him. Why hadn’t he been happy that he had brought the evidence? Surely that would help him in his campaign?

“Jasmine?” A man asked as he entered the room. Startled, as he didn’t expect to be recognised, he turned to stare at the mayor. Masashi looked intimidating in the doorway, blocking his only escape. “How did you end up here?”

“Are you a friend of Souta’s or Yuji?” Jasmine asked. It was unlikely Yuji had mentioned him but it was possible.

“No.” Masashi began but before he could explain more Yuji had arrived.

“Is that so?” Souta asked. “Then what am I to you?”

“It’s hard to say,” Masashi admitted, though Jasmine sensed the hostility between the two men. Masashi was a guest here, but he wasn’t a welcomed one. “Business colleagues perhaps?”

“Perhaps,” Yuji agreed, picking up the TV remote and turning off the TV. “What are you watching? This isn’t fitting for you.”

“It’s a show where…” Jasmine began, but Yuji wasn’t even listening. With a sigh he looked through some magazines and picked out a fashion one, appropriate to his social standing. He did like to read the tips but honestly, was it really so bad that he had an interest in cars? The two politicians were talking, like wolves circling as they prepared to fight. Jasmine no longer felt safe in this room, when alphas fought it was often the omega that ended up as the prize. If Yuji didn’t like Masashi there had to have been a good reason. Quietly he took the magazine back to his room, not entirely sure what to make of things here. He had expected it to be wonderful but things had changed and he realised he wasn’t quite content to play the perfect omega anymore.

_As the red-hooded traveller walked down the path, they were unaware of the eyes of a hungry wolf watching them. Oblivious to the danger they walked at a pleasant place, enjoying the forest and the sounds of nature around them. The pine scent brought back pleasant memories, a place where they considered themselves to be home. That was until they met the wood cutter. He made them uneasy and so with a few polite words, they hurried towards their grandmother’s home. As much as they loved the forest, it was dangerous to linger here._


	8. Running From Wolves Part 2

_The traveller stared at their Grandma in horror, as slowly they began to realise that this seemingly king old lady was an impostor. There was something not quite right about her smile, as if it was forced but how could that be the case? Perhaps it was their imagination after all, and so the traveller approached their Grandmother’s bed to hand over the baked good they had brought._

Jasmine had been concerned that he had upset Yuji, so whilst the hour was late he decided to go and see if the other was interested in his company. He stopped however in the hall, startled to hear what Yuji was saying. He must be on the phone, Jasmine realised, pressing his ear to the door. What he was saying couldn’t possible be the truth!

“Spying are we?” Masashi teased, his presence no longer enough to scare Jasmine.

“Spying implies that you’re watching,” Jasmine remarked, surprised when Masashi took position beside him to listen in. Had Masashi come here to spy on the politician? It was true that the two politicians weren’t friends, but he had never expected such low tactics. “We shouldn’t be here.”

“Just hearing what’s so fascinating to you,” Masashi said with an easy smile. “With the way your sneaking around, it’s obvious Teru has had some influence on you. Or is it the other way around?”

“You know Teru?” Jasmine asked, moving away from the door as he heard the conversation end and footsteps approaching the closed door. They were going to be caught out here, but before he could think what to do Masashi was pulling him into one of the other bedrooms.

“Hide.” Masashi ordered and scared Jasmine did just that, trying to decide what to do next. If he was caught here Masashi would be in trouble, an omega should never be in another alpha’s presence without permission and he very much doubted that Masashi was going to get it. Would he be in trouble to if he was caught? He could tell the truth, that he hadn’t chosen to be here but he was beginning to think that Zin’s warnings might have some merit. Masashi though seemed to know Teru, had known his name was now Jasmine which even Yuji hadn’t known, perhaps he could be trusted?

He heard Yuji enter the room, giving an obviously false story about why he was there. It was clear he suspected Masashi was up to something but wasn’t sure entirely what that was. Silently he waited for the other to go, relieved to hear that he was going to drink in his office and not go and check on him. He should have been hurt that Yuji didn’t want to spend time with him but he found he was nothing but relieved.

The wardrobe doors opened, revealing his hiding spot through it was only Masashi in the room. Nervously he slipped out and watched the politician suspiciously. These men were actors, Yuji wasn’t happy he was here at all, though he had led Jasmine to believe as much.

“You’re crying.” Masashi commented as he placed an arm hesitantly on Jasmine’s shoulder before pulling the other into a hug. It was just liking being held by Yuji, a feeling of safety and security but perhaps that was just how an omega acted around an alpha? He no longer knew who to trust, except perhaps Zin. The beta hadn’t even known him but had helped him when asked.

“Can I even trust you?” Jasmine asked, though he held onto Masashi all the same. “You know Teru don’t you?”

“He was under my care when he left Prince Souta,” Masashi answered. “Well under the care of my assistant to be precise. He’s with Kamijo now.”

“You no longer call him Prince, is he your friend?” Jasmine asked, relieved when Masashi confirmed that he was. A friend of Kamijo and Teru, an enemy of Yuji, it was enough to earn him some trust.

“Teru had some evidence against Souta,” Jasmine explained. “I took it with me when I escaped but I gave it to Yuji. He’s destroyed it! That’s what I overheard him telling the man on the phone. He’s connected to Souta, somehow. He probably means to help Souta clear his name and will send me right back.”

“And you don’t want to go back?” Masashi concluded. “Did he treat you badly?”

“No, but he’ll know I was working with Teru,” Jasmine answered. “He threatened Teru on the day before he escaped, he’ll turn the same anger onto me. Please, could you protect me like you did Teru?”

“You think I won’t be the first person Yuji suspects if you went missing?” Masashi asked. “I was only able to help Teru because my friendship with Kamijo was secret, but it’s true that you shouldn’t stay here.”

“Then what?” Jasmine asked helplessly, but as he spoke he began to come up with a plan. “Actually, perhaps….When I was with Yuji before he used to sell drugs for cash to fund his campaign. He’s bigger now, wealthier, but I’m sure he’ll still be breaking the law somehow. Perhaps I can do what Teru did, collect evidence of whatever he’s up to so that we get him arrested too. Then I could come to you. Would that be all right?”

“Of course,” Masashi said, “I don’t know why you seem so sure you need someone to care for you, you’re doing well enough yourself.”

“Please, the time I tried to fend for myself I ended up cold, hungry and very alone.” Jasmine replied, surprised when Masashi wanted to hear more. Finding peace in this man’s room, Jasmine began to share everything he had been through to get here, surprised to find the more he described his struggles the more impressed Masashi seemed by him.

That night he went to bed feeling like he had made a new friend. It seemed so easy to talk to Masashi, now that he was no longer scared in the other’s presence. An alpha that respected him, not for the way he looked or how he entertained, but by being able to survive by himself. He would find out whatever Yuji was up to, for he no longer wanted to be with Masashi for just his own safety. The mayor had become a man he truly wished to learn more about, a man that would provide a happy home. Perhaps though he was simply daydreaming, all he knew for sure was that he did not wish to stay here.

Jasmine woke to the sounds of something been pushed beneath the door and, seeing what it was, he rushed over to pick up the small communications device. Not quite a tablet computer, more an accessory to check emails on the go, but it would allow him to make calls. He heard Masashi on the other side of the door, apologising to Souta for being so clumsy and realised that the other had intentionally dropped his belongings as a means to get him the device. He must be leaving then, Jasmine thought as he went to lock himself in the bathroom. Here he found the password for the device on a piece of paper stuck to the back, so he unlocked it and found a message from Masashi addressed to him open on the small screen. It was as he thought, Masashi was leaving but he had given him a means to stay in touch as well as the contact details for his assistant and Teru.

Excitedly he sent Teru a message, disappointed that he didn’t get an instant reply. Teru was abroad somewhere, Jasmine remembered, perhaps it was just the time difference. He hated to think that Kamijo may deny Teru to speak to him, if he had a contact number then he was clearly allowed to speak to some people at least.

He took his time getting ready, hiding the device as best he could before a servant came in to check on him. Carrying out his morning routine and finding that Yuji was busy once more, he returned to the room to find a sweet message from Teru. It seemed the other omega still felt guilty for not bringing him with him, but with the pregnancy he simply had been unable to. He quickly responded to Teru before deciding it was time to start the investigation. Teru escaped by his own means, it was time he did the same.

As it was, Yuji’s office was not locked so he entered casually and stood studying the books for a good few minutes before finally selecting a history book that an omega may have interest in. He turned to the fashion pages as he sat on the desk and so with his alibi in place he began by searching the drawers for any hint of a secret. Of course there was none and the computer had a password he couldn’t guess.

“So this is where you were hiding?” Yuji commented, finding Jasmine sat in his chair reading the book. “Whatever could hold your interest in here?”

“I was exploring the mansion and found this book.” Jasmine answered, showing Yuji what he was pretending to read and feigning genuine enthusiasm. Yuji began to smile as he talked and Jasmine knew that he had made the right decision to prepare the book in advance.

“Well there’s no harm in reading,” Yuji said, moving around the desk to give Jasmine a tender kiss. “I’m sorry, I haven’t had much time for you, have I? Give me a few hours and I’ll be able to give you the company you must crave.”

“I’d like that.” Jasmine answered, happily returning the kiss and watching Yuji leave. A few hours alone, that was just what he needed. As soon as he was sure it was safe, he took the communications device from hiding and returned to the office where he was able to call Teru for help.

“Do you have a wire to hook the device to the computer?” Teru asked after Jasmine had explained everything. As he watched the computer came to life as Teru remotely searched through the data. It was impressive how well he could do this and even more so how quickly Teru found discrepancies in the accounts. “Sorry, that’s all I could find.”

“No, it’s enough,” Jasmine answered. “I think he’s still in the drug trade, which means I’ll just have to get a recording of his trading and I’ll have the evidence I need.”

“Be careful Jasmine, I almost got caught by Souta,” Teru worried. “I wish I could help you more.”

“You’ve helped enough,” Jasmine said. “Is it true that you know Masashi?”

“I’m friends with his assistant,” Teru answered. “I don’t know Masashi so well but he’s a good guy.”

“That’s what I thought too,” Jasmine admitted, feeling overwhelming relief to hear Teru erase his last doubts. “He said he’d take care of me.”

“You must have impressed him then,” Teru replied. “He didn’t want a helpless omega.”

“Well we haven’t bonded or anything, we just get along,” Jasmine answered. “I need to go.”

“Someone there?” Teru asked, but Jasmine had already ended the call and was hiding the communications device as a servant came to ask if he wanted some breakfast. It was already late, Jasmine realised, and he hadn’t eaten so he accepted the offer.

He spent the next few days trying to behave like the perfect omega, whilst all the while he was trying to figure out where Yuji made the drug deals so that he could record it on the communications device. He’d been given a charger but when recording he only had a few hours that the device would work. In the meantime he was simply pleased that he only had to submit to the other’s sexual desires twice, the politician far too busy for his company. He didn’t mind that the other wanted his body, it was quite flattering, but he couldn’t help but wonder just how much better it had been when he had genuinely respected Yuji. Masashi would be different, he knew that he would care about the other as he had once cared for Yuji.

As luck should have it, he was in the room when the drug deal went down. A stupid omega who would never leave the house, that was Yuji thought of him Jasmine realised as he sat pretty without obvious interest.

“You’re still selling?” He asked innocently after the man left.

“People don’t change,” Yuji answered. Perhaps not, but their opinions certainly did. “That’s why I know you can be trusted.”

“Of course I can,” Jasmine said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Yuji, kissing him tenderly. “I just wish we could have bonded.”

“Is that so?” Yuji asked. “Well fate doesn’t want that I’m afraid.”

“We still have happiness here,” Jasmine answered. “You know, I want to arrange a surprise for you but if people are going to be coming in and out of here to buy drugs, I don’t know when I could set it up.”

“They only come on Saturdays,” Yuji reassured him. “And it’s just that guy, I’m kind of the top of the chain, only the suppliers are above me.”

“Is that so?” Jasmine asked, “You’ve come a long way, haven’t you?”

“You could say that.” Yuji said, ending the conversation by kissing Jasmine passionately on the lips. He was horny, Jasmine thought as he returned the affection, but that was fine, Yuji had given him exactly the information that he needed.

Like Teru, Jasmine escaped in the night and headed straight to the car that waited for him. He was delighted to find Masashi inside, as the emails they had been sending to him had really made him long to be with the other man.

“Well look at you,” Masashi said as he wrapped an arm around Jasmine’s shoulders. “Could it just be that you’ve won me my campaign?”

“He’s a political rival,” Jasmine realised. “Is that what you mean?”

“No, we’re the same party,” Masashi answered. “But I can certainly use this to help my campaign. I’m telling you this so you know my motives were not entirely selfless here. Of course I genuinely wanted to help you too, that was never in the question.”

“I understand,” Jasmine reassured him. “Politicians are all for their own gain, I’m not foolish enough to think otherwise.”

“No, you’re not foolish at all,” Masashi agreed. “You’re resourceful and clever, as sneaky as Teru even, which I honestly didn’t think was possible.”

“And I want to be yours,” Jasmine reminded him, moving to kiss Masashi, feeling incredibly self-conscious. The omega never initiated the first kiss but he was sick of playing by omega rules. To his relief Masashi kissed him back, perfectly content to let Jasmine take the lead. It was a strange feeling but he dominated the kiss, desperate for more but he pulled back, aware that they were in a car driven by a man who acted like he was unaware of what was going on. “I have a scar, on my stomach.”

“Yes, Teru told me you were pregnant before,” Masashi said, “Your child was taken from you.”

“I don’t think of it as my child,” Jasmine answered. “As sick as I was, I didn’t want it in the end and I never met the child anyway. It sounds heartless I know, but I would have resented it for the pain I went through.”

“It was the wrong circumstances, you couldn’t bond with the baby,” Masashi reassured him. “I don’t think any less of you for it.”

“Yuji hated the scar,” Jasmine worried. “Are you sure it’s not something you would mind? I’m just a used omega, a…”

“How can a person be used?” Masashi interrupted. “And even if they were, our cells are completely replaced within seven years, we’re constantly regenerating new ones. Even without biology in the equation, I would never think of a person like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Jasmine said quietly. He’d miss-spoken but it was how he felt.

“Don’t be,” Masashi said. “You will learn to love yourself again. That I promise you. Soon you will see yourself the way I see you, you’re special Jasmine. The brightest star in the sky.”

“I wouldn’t go so far.” Jasmine said laughing, but it seemed that Masashi genuinely meant what he said. For the first time, Jasmine knew what it was to be admired for more than just his pretty face.

_It soon became obvious that the kind woman was indeed a vicious wolf. Scared the travel did all they could to stop themselves from being eaten. Fleeing their Grandmother’s home, they ran into the forest straight into the arms of the wood cutter that had once scared them so very much. In desperation the hooded one explained their predicament, surprised to find just how kind the wood cutter truly was. He would defeat the wolf, of this the traveller was certain._


	9. Chapter 9: Running From Wolves Part 3

_With teeth and fangs as sharp as knifes, the wolf lunged for the woodcutter only to be stopped by the sharp blade of an axe. With a howl the wolf staggered away, crimson blood dropping on the forest floor before it staggered and dropped dead. The traveller was horrified but also relieved, for now the wolf no longer hunted them they were safe._

Jasmine watched the news feeling guilty to learn that Yuji was being arrested for a variety of crimes. He had only meant to escape but the other had trusted him, cared for him and he had betrayed him. A few years in prison now looked to be a life sentence. It wasn’t what Jasmine had wanted at all.

“He wasn’t planning on keeping you,” Masashi said, as he caught Jasmine’s troubled expression. “He was merely keeping you on Prince Souta’s behalf as he conspired to help the prince escape the justice he deserves.”

“I know you’re right,” Jasmine answered, “But I did betray him. Do you think less of me that I feel guilty?”

“No, that just makes you human,” Masashi reassured the other. “Enough of such talk, how do you like your room. I know it’s not a palace like your used to.”

“I love it,” Jasmine reassured him. “The view is breath taking and somehow you’ve managed to decorate it just to my taste without even knowing me.”

“I’m happy to hear it,” Masashi said with a smile. “But if you want to make changes then let me know, we can pick them up when we go to the shops later.”

“Honestly, it’s perfect!” Jasmine exclaimed. “If I was to pick up something it would only be for my interests.”

“We’ll focus on your wardrobe then,” Masashi said. “And if you let Yuki know what foods you like best, he’ll make sure to advise the caterers.”

“The caterers?” Jasmine repeated. “Are you having a party?”

“Next week. Just a small gathering of friends,” Masashi answered. “I’m sure you’ll be quite pleased to hear the guest list contains a certain friend of yours.”

“Teru!” Jasmine exclaimed, shocked and delighted by the news. “He’s really coming here?”

“Only if you find an outfit to wear,” Masashi said, laughing as Jasmine wrapped him in a warm embrace. “Honestly Jasmine, Kamijo was going to visit anyway so it was no hardship to ask he brought Teru too.”

“It’s not that,” Jasmine said, “It’s the fact you care what I like, who I want to see, how you value my opinion. No alpha has ever done that before, not like you do. You seem to think of me as an equal?”

“How could I not?” Masashi asked, “You were the one who saved yourself, I only offered you a place to go.”

“No, you did more than that, you gave me a home.” Jasmine said as he clung to the other. Masashi was nothing like the alphas he had known but that was the appeal. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else, not after the way Masashi had been caring for him with no desires of his own. They hadn’t kissed since the car, certainly done nothing more than hug, but Jasmine knew he wanted to give everything to the man in his arms.

Breaking the rules yet again, he took the initiative and began to kiss the other who put up no resistance. He loved the soft touch of the other’s lips, how the kiss demanded nothing and yet was far from passive.

“Jasmine, I don’t think I can control myself if you kiss me like that!” Masashi complained.

“Am I too hot for you?” Jasmine teased. “I would have thought that you could handle me.”

“I can handle you, that’s the problem.” Masashi answered. He hesitated but only for the moment before he was picking Jasmine up and taking him into his bedroom. He was wanted then, Jasmine thought with delight, the alpha had simply been restraining himself.

Their kisses grew desperate and needy now it was clear that there was no need to hold back. Jasmine found himself melting beneath the other, his body growing wet and ready. He’d believed he wanted romance but right now it was the raw joining of bodies that he needed.

His dress was pulled up and underwear removed, the rush for their joining allowing no space for anything else. The time it took Masashi to free his hard erection felt like an eternity but then they were joined at last, two parts becoming one. Jasmine gasped as he felt the warmth of the brand forming on his back, the magical joining that they shared. It was everything he had hoped for and more. He adored Masashi and now he knew the other would never want him to leave.

“Sex with an omega is something else.” Masashi commented as he thrusted into Jasmine with a desperate pace.

“Only because we bonded.” Jasmine got out, moaning as Masashi pulled out and moved him onto all fours. Here his alpha took in the brand, even as he thrust into Jasmine again.

“I knew it!” Masashi said, laughing between his moans but he refused to share what the brand was and right now Jasmine didn’t care. He clung to the sheets, allowing Masashi to abuse his body loving how rough the other was being. Everyone had always been so gentle, this domination was always what he secretly craved.

Living in extasy Jasmine found himself coming from just the sensation of the other inside him and it was his pleasure that left the other following not long behind. Carefully they moved so that he could lie in Masashi’s embrace, their locked bodies keeping them together as one.

“I was too rough, I’m sorry,” Masashi apologised. “It’s no excuse but I struggle to control myself around you. Now I know why.”

“I liked it rough,” Jasmine admitted for the first time. “The way you carried me here to use for your pleasure, it’s a rush on its own and you’re so strong to! I guess this is what they mean by a bonded pair being perfect for each other.”

“Perhaps it is.” Masashi said, kissing Jasmine lightly on the cheek before they talked about what they really wanted to try in the bedroom. It was wonderful being here but the moment the other was able to pull out, Jasmine rushed to the mirror to see what the brand was.

Unlike Teru’s, that was a shimmering golden rose, his brand was darkest black shimmery in silver as it caught the light. He understood now why Masashi had laughed to see the brand and it brought a smile to his own lips.

“All this time running from wolves, only to end up being captured by one.” Jasmine remarked, for sure enough his branding was that of a wolf.

“I don’t think you were captured by a wolf,” Masashi corrected. “I think you always were the wolf in the end. Should I watch my back?”

“Only if you turn against me,” Jasmine answered. “You’re my alpha wolf after all.”

Jasmine hadn’t visited this omega shopping centre before, but he had been in many similar ones, which was why he was surprised when Masashi stopped frozen taking in the sights before him.

“He has twelve omegas.” Was all Masashi said, as he stared at a man that sure enough was being followed by that many. It was a common sight, along with the servants that followed carrying shopping bags, but it seemed Masashi took issue with it. Masashi had explained how he wanted to end the harems, a concept Jasmine was beginning to become more and more in agreement with. The harem had kept him in safety and luxury even Masashi couldn’t afford but it had denied him the chance of finding the man beside him for so long.

“But do any of them look as happy as I do with you?” Jasmine asked, hooking his arm around Masashi’s but stopping his desire to lead the other into the building. An omega didn’t lead and in a place like this, it was important to remember that.

“They seem more focused on the shopping,” Masashi said as he took the hint and led Jasmine inside. This time it was Jasmine’s turn to stop, his gaze on a sex shop that he longed to enter. “We buy those things online, I have a reputation to keep up.” The alpha whispered as they walked past the shop. “What’s this?”

“It’s a bank kiosk,” Jasmine said, smiling as he realised Masashi really had no idea what he was doing. “They provide bank cards to omega. Either a debit card the alpha puts credits on each month or a credit card for shopping online, each purchase gets approved by the alpha before it goes through.”

“Have you used one before?” Masashi asked, looking troubled when Jasmine admitted he hadn’t. Without a word he went to the kiosk, shocking Jasmine by his monthly allowance. It took awhile, but this small piece of plastic was more than worth the wait. “I’ll have to pay for your things until the first of the month, but I want you to have financial freedom.” He explained.

“I can’t believe you trust me with this.” Jasmine exclaimed, wrapping Masashi in a hug that made a few people look over in surprise. He was going to add that they had only just met but they had bonded, that didn’t matter.

“Well Yuki has some places he wants to go with you,” Masashi said vaguely, “This way you can buy what you want even if I’m not around.”

“But not quite yet,” Jasmine remembered. “Well I have a new wardrobe to distract me, I love that store.”

“Then that’s where we start.” Masashi said agreeably following Jasmine to his destination and spoiling the omega even more.

“It’s around here somewhere.” Jasmine said as he walked down the street in his brand new red-lined coat. A trade up from the blanket he had worn last time he was here.

“Do you want me to bring up the map again?” Masashi offered but there was no need as the man they were looking for had just turned the corner.

“Jasmine!” He exclaimed as he hurried over to the couple. “I was wondering what had happened to you. They arrested the politician you were looking for.”

“I found a better one,” Jasmine reassured him. “Take this, please.”

“Please, huh?” Zin teased, accepting the gift bag full of expensive treats. “For helping you?”

“Of course,” Masashi answered. “Jasmine was most insistent that we found you.”

“Honestly I just did it because you were in trouble,” Zin reassured the omega. “But I won’t turn this down. Did you want to come to my place for a while?”

“Masashi has a party in a few hours,” Jasmine answered. “But I didn’t want to wait. Why don’t you come?”

“I have a gig this evening in a local bar,” Zin apologised. “I guess neither of us has much time.”

“I have a tablet, I can talk to you later?” Jasmine offered, glancing at Masashi for confirmation this would be all right. It seemed he was given more freedom than he ever had with his partner and he wasn’t so sure he deserved it. Even so he was grateful he had a means to speak to Teru whenever he liked and now Zin too. Feeling a little light headed he exchanged numbers with the man who had helped him in his time of need and stayed only a few minutes longer before they had to leave.

“Jasmine!” Teru called as he ran across the room, hugging his friend without regard for anyone else in the room. It had taken Jasmine a moment to recognise the other, for he looked so different with his silver hair and happy smile. Teru must have never been truly happy with Souta, Jasmine thought, finally able to truly understand the horror being separated from a bonded alpha must have been. “I’m so sorry, I tried to go back to rescue you but it was too late, the omegas were already gone and… I’m just glad you’re alive. And with Masashi! He denied he had any interest in you.”

“That’s not quite…” Masashi tried to deny.

“He said he didn’t care how pretty you were, he didn’t want a damsel in distress.” Teru continued.

“Did he?” Jasmine asked, suspecting from Masashi’s guilty expression that Teru may just be telling the truth. “Well now he’s bonded to me and…”

“Oh my god! I knew it!” Teru exclaimed.

“Teru, if you don’t calm down, I think you may just spontaneously combust.” The prince scolded. Top of Form

“Leave him be, he’s just excited.” Masashi answered, but Prince Kamijo’s words had been enough to calm the omega down just a little. It was only now that Jasmine could take in the sight of the prince and beta beside him. He looked like Souta, only younger, prettier, more refined. Kamijo had the elegance of a prince from a fairy tale, the perfect white knight for any such story and it was no wonder that Teru had fallen for his charm the moment they met. He was an alpha Jasmine would have jumped at the chance to be with, had it just been a few days before. Bonded now he realised he had no sexual desire to be with the prince, he already had everything he needed in the form of a handsome mayor.

Beside him was a pretty blond man that appeared both beta and omega in Jasmine’s eyes. He was wearing omega clothes but there was just something not quite right. He was too confident, too self-assured and his hands were those of someone used to working for his nails were cut short and were not painted. Hizaki, he thought as he remembered the name Teru had mentioned to him. He smiled shyly at the beta before finding himself feeling a little weak. It had to be all the excitement, he thought as he sat back down and tried his best to enjoy the small party. Masashi had invited several of his friends here, none of which seemed more than curious by the omega’s presence. He meant nothing to these people and yet Hizaki stayed with him and Teru as the Prince began to make his way to greet the other’s in the room.

The three men talked and Jasmine found himself quite taken by Hizaki, who’s blunt honesty was refreshing and often aimed to make him smile. Hizaki would have been a wonderful omega, Jasmine concluded, the perfect man to bring smiles to all those who heard him speak but he could tell that Hizaki would never want that life. He had enjoyed the freedom of a beta, something Jasmine was beginning to understand.

Conversation stopped when the caterers came in with trays laden with appetisers and his mouth began to water at the sight of so many of his favourites. Yuki had truly listened to him when he made suggestions, in fact with the exception of some of Masashi’s preferences he began to realise this was the exact list he had given the other.

Accepting an appetiser from the waiter, the scent of the garlic from the mushroom instantly made him feel sick. Rushing to his feet he made it to the bathroom just in time to avoid making a mess. With a groan he fell to the floor, his head throbbing and the dizziness returning in fall force. It couldn’t be, this food was his favourite, the only time he hadn’t been able to eat it before was… the thought was stopped by Teru rushing to his side.

“Jasmine, what’s wrong?” Teru asked. “Garlic mushrooms only made you sick when you were pregnant. Do you have a stomach bug?”

“No,” Jasmine said, finding himself crying frightened tears. “I think I might be. I’m scared Teru, I can’t go through this again but he’s going to be so mad and…”

“I won’t be mad,” Masashi said, surprising Jasmine who hadn’t noticed his presence. The alpha looked nothing but concerned as he gently picked Jasmine up to take him to the room they now shared. It was really unnecessary, the sickness and dizziness had already passed but Masashi wouldn’t listen to his reassurances. He was brought water by a beta before Masashi cleared the beta and Teru from the room. “I know this can be hard…”

“I can’t be pregnant again,” Jasmine answered, the tears returning in force. He was panicking now, unable to hear what Masashi was saying to him. He could only remember the weeks he had spent in bedrest, the intense pain before they cut him too late. The cries of his baby as it was taken away. “I don’t want this child!”

“If it’s a beta we can abort it.” Masashi gently said. A huge compromise, abortions were only done in medical emergencies, but it wasn’t enough.

“I’ll drink poison!” Jasmine threatened. He didn’t mean it but he couldn’t hold back his panic. In the end all Masashi could do was hold him, comforting his tears as they fell onto the bed. Everything had been so good and now it was ruined just like that. “You know, it might not even be yours.”

“Jasmine, it’s illegal to abort an alpha and frowned upon for an omega,” Masashi reminded him. “I have a campaign to run and…”

“And you care more about your job than me?” Jasmine screamed at him. Angrily he turned his back on the alpha, tears dampening the pillow beneath his head. He knew he was being emotional and unreasonable but he couldn’t stop it. No amount of logic was going to quell this fear. With a sigh Masashi left him alone and a few minutes later Teru was sent in to calm him down. The other helped but only a little, the fear still threatened to consume him.

“Here,” Masashi said as he approached Jasmine the next morning and handed Jasmine several pill boxes. He’d taken a pregnancy test earlier, confirming his fears. “Take the first pill today and the next in a week’s time if you truly want to end this pregnancy.”

“Are you angry with me?” Jasmine asked. Masashi hadn’t said much since his panic attack the night before and he was beginning to worry what the other must thought of him.

“No, I’m worried,” Masashi said. “Your reaction wasn’t at all what I had been expecting. Honestly, I long for children of my own but like you said, this child may not even be mine. You matter more anyway. Here, I got you three months of birth control. Don’t say I don’t care.”

“I don’t know if I can ever give you children.” Jasmine confessed, taking the first pill without water, desperate to end his nightmare.

“You had a panic attack, from what you were telling me it’s because of what happened to you,” Masashi said. “I won’t judge you, I won’t ask anything of you. We won’t discuss this together for the duration of these pills but Jasmine, please would you see a therapist and talk to them about this trauma? You were crying out for your stolen child last night.”

“I was?” Jasmine said, he hadn’t believed that he had even cared but perhaps he had simply quelled his emotions.

“Yes,” Masashi said, wrapping Jasmine in a protective hug. “Our children, should you decide you can bare to have them, will stay with you, I’ll never snatch them from you. If the pregnancy is bad, I assure you that we will cut as early as it’s safe to do so. It won’t be like that last but the time for this isn’t now. We’ll wait.”

“I’ll go to therapy.” Jasmine promised, it was the best he could do but it seemed that it was enough.

“We’ll have our happy ever after,” Masashi promised Jasmine in return. “But now I think of it, I think I’d rather keep you to myself for awhile yet. What do you say Jasmine, do you want to be my love slave?”

“I already am.” Jasmine said, finally able to smile at the joke. Love slave, that was what the beta’s called his kind and once he had been just that but not anymore. With Masashi he was a free man, able to make his own decisions and keep the company of whoever he wished.

_And so, they all lived happily ever after…. Would be how a fairytale would end but this isn’t a fairytale, not quite anyway. Hardships waited in the path ahead, troubles and obstacles that had to be faced to progress but it was these hardships that made the happiness all the more meaningful. And so instead of eternal happiness, these men had eternal love, which could just be the greater of the two. Love was all that was needed to face the dark times ahead and love was all that needed to escalate the good times to perfection. And so, they all lived, not quite, happily ever after._


End file.
